When Nobles Came to Dinner
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: Prince Ichigo is almost 18, & will soon have a town to rule over. Only his father wont make him king until he agrees to marry Princess Orihime. When nobles come to dinner he meets & falls for Lady Rukia. Can he avoid marrying Orihime & make Rukia his queen? Or will he be forced into a loveless marriage?
1. Chapter 1

When nobles came to dinner...

The trees were carefully watching them. So they sat there and waited, what else could they do? Any movement ..and they fail the test and get no lunch. This was insane, how much longer would they be here?

"Sakura.. this is taking too long" The blonde haired boy whined.

"Shut up naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke cried.

"You shut up sasuke! I was talking to sakura!" Childishly naruto stuck his toungue out to his teamate sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed his hair and pulled him closer so he could hear her next words. "Naruto...im not failing this test because you cant keep your mouth shut!" Forcefully she pushed him away and looked away.

"Sakura...Im going to climb higher...wait here and keep naruto out of my way." Sasuke looked around and slowly stood up on the thin branch. He made a gesture to zip their mouths shut. They nodded back.

They didnt know it yet..but they had already failed the test. Off in the distance their sensei grabbed two sponge kunai and aimed for sasuke.

Naruto leaned back against the tree as he watched sasuke take command. He mumbled to himself. He could be brave too..and take command..and be all emo looking! Naruto looked off into the distance and thats when he saw it. There in the distance...the silver hair and orange adult book hiding in the trees. And he new they would surely fail if the kunai it a teamate!

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted!

Before sasuke had a chance to hush him, naruto had pushed him out of the way of the flying kunai.

See...he took command. But uh... he was now falling down...down..and down until.

BAM!

Ichigo sat up so hard her felt his neck crack. He looked around, felt his body...and took a deep breath. His lungs expanded and her exhaled.

"Stupid dreams." He rubbed his neck and stretched, it was awfully hot in his room, so Ichigo layed back down and kicked off his blankets.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Oh shucky ducky. Ichigo clenched his fist. He tightened his stomach a moment before his fathers fist made contact.

Ichigo groaned "You bastard!" He rolled over and held his stomach. His face burried in the pillow.

"Wake up son! You have a big day ahead of you." Isshin patted his sons back before he walked over to the window and pulled open the long red curtains.

Ichigo used his elbows to prop himself up. "Big day?"

Isshin grinned and picked up his sons robe off the floor. "Ichigo." He was using his serious dad voice. "Your almost eighteen, and you refuse to look for a wife." Isshin held the robe out infront of his son. "You cant become king until you have your queen. And you refuse to look for one!" Isshin wiped away fake tears. "What would your mother say if she knew you were gay!"

Ichigo snatched his robe from his father. "Im not gay!" He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I dont want to marry just any girl. Stop being so pushy!"

Isshin looked out the window of his palace. "Oh ichigo the right girl wont just fall at your feet! You have to go out there and meet a few ladies first."

"But mom practically landed at your feet!"

"Luck only happens once in the kurosaki family son." Isshin chuckled to himself.

Ichigo bit his tongue to keep from exploding. Finally anger had pushed him to the point of calm "What do you want from me dad. You tried to get me to date the guy who carves those blue dragons cousin Rangiku. And she was a idiot. I was set up with the tall girl who works with the doctor, then the short girl with all her body gaurds and bees,-"

"She was nice ichi-"

"You even wanted me to go out with the shop keepers wife Yoruichi! Mr. Urahara offered me their bed room!" Ichigo reddened and turned away. "I dont want some random girl. I wont become a King if i cant have the girl of my choice."

Isshin eyed his son. "Ichigo, i understand how you feel." Ichigo turned to his father and grinned. "But that doesnt change anything. Now i want you to go marry Princess Orihime."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Oh god no." He shook his head "Noo..no! Dad shes a bigger idiot than Rangiku! Last time we spoke, she asked me how i liked being prince!" Ichigo pulled on his robe and continued. "What kind of stupid question is that!"

"Ichigo!" Isshin pinched his nose. "Son, you are going to go and purpose to that idiot girl and like it! AND your going to be king over Karakura town and your going to wear nice clothes tonight!"

Ichigos mouth hung open. So you could imagine his shock. He had to go marry that..thing! Wouldnt you be upset if you were forced to marry someone you absolutely hated?

"No..i wont do it." Ichigo pulled the covers to his king sized bed so they were even. "Im not going to marry her."

Isshin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. "Yes you are. And you will give her your mothers ring." Isshin held the bag infront of ichigos eyes.

Ichigos face piniched up and he looked at the tiny bag.

"Ichigo! You better not make that face tonight!" Isshin tossed the bag to his son. "Princess Orihime is invited too..so dont forget to bring her."

"Tonight?" Ichigo scratched his head. "Whats happening tonight?"

Isshin walked over to the door. "The nobles are coming to dinner remember."

No. "Oh yeah, it slipped my mind."

Isshin shook his head. "How will you manage my town if you cant even remember a simple dinner plan." Isshin had already left the room but continued ranting on. "OH masaki! What have i done wrong!"

Ichigo stood in the middle of his room. "SONAOFBITCH!" He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself.

"Prince of Karakura, you are about to purpose to a girl whom you hate with a passion. How do you feel." Ichigos head hung and he slowly turned to the door where his younger sister Karin stood.

"I feel like I have no say in who i marryand that its not fair."

Karin shrugged. "Ichigo, nothing is ever fair when it comes to father. Hes making me wear a dress tonight! How is that fair!" With that she turned away.

Ichigo walked over to his bed, "Dinner with stuffy ass people, and my future fiancee." Ichigo crawled back into his bed. "I hate being a prince."


	2. Throwing away a good ring

Throwing away a good ring...

Ichigo stared up at the high ceiling.

He was just letting the day was pass by. It wasnt going by to fast...and honestly, he tried closing his eyes... but it wasnt working. So at the moment he was just laying there. Doing nothing.

"Ichii-nii."

Ichigo turned toward his door. "What?"

"Daddy wants you to come down for breakfeast." His younger brown haired sister twisted her hair around her finger.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay."

Yuzu smiled and skipped down the hall.

With a groan ichigo pulled himself together and sat up in his bed. He swung his legs over and stood up.

xxxx

"Ichigo." Isshin eyed his son from across the table. "Son."

Ichigo chewed his food carefully but didnt respond.

"I know your a little upset."

Ichigo scoffed. "A little." He stuck another peice of toast into his mouth and chewed some more. "Im more than a little upset."

Karin and Yuzu drank their milk and stayed quiet. This would be a long conversation..or a violent one.

"Look son, I need you to keep an open mind to this."

"No." Plain and simple. "I wont do it."

Isshin tapped his fork impatiently against his plate. "You have too! Without a queen there can be no king."

Ichigo shrugged. "Maybe i dont want to be king."

Isshins mouth fell open and his daughters gasped. "You dont mean that."

"Maybe i do." Ichigo challenged.

"You dont."

"How are you so sure."

Ohhh snap. Things were getting tense. Something had to be done to ensure the future of karakura town! But what? What could be done?

"Son."

Ichigo took a sip from his cup. "What."

"You have to do this son." Isshin spoke calmly.

"Why,...give me one good reason." Ichigo leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his hands folded.

"Because," Isshin smirked. "Shes outside waiting in the garden."

Ichigos smartass attitude feel. And he looked toward the window that overlooked their garden. "What!"

Isshin sat back in his chair and grinned. "Yep."

Karin chuckled to herself.

Ichigos face turned bright red and he nervously twitched in his seat. "Shes..really out there?" Isshin nodded. "Noo..tell her to go away!" Stubbornely ichigo crossed his arms and settled into his seat.

"Son."

"No."

"Ichigo."

"NO."

Isshin rolled his eyes. "Alright, now im not asking. Go outside and give that girl her ring."

Ichigo stood up and walked over to the window. He looked around until he caught sight of bright orange hair. Down there sat the future queen, she was sitting there looking off into the distant. Maybe he could do it. Maybe he could learn to love her.

Just as he was thinking there was a chance, somehow she pulled out a chicken leg and began munching down.

"..." Nope...he was back to square one...he couldnt and wouldnt marry this chick. Even if she was a princess. "Nope, cant do it."

Isshin was defeated. "Fine, but your going to go down there and tell her to leave."

He could do that. "Okay!" Anything to get that idiot out of his land.

Ichigo walked over to the door. What would he say. Isshin pulled the door opened for his son.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah dad?"

Isshin patted his sons back. "I just wanted to let you know.."He gave his son a hard shove out the door. "Your coming back with a wife." Ichigo flew forward and caught himself on a nearby planter. He turned around just intime to see his father quickly he shutting the door.

"DAD!" Ichigo used his fist to bang on the door. "THIS ISNT A WAY TO TREAT A PRINCE!"

Isshin stood on the opposite site of the door holding it shut.

"Dammit!" Ichigo turned around from the door to face the outside world.

Sitting in the way of his escape was Princess orihime. She was a bubbly person. Kinda like..something sweet. You could have a little bit..but have too much..and you wanna shoot yourself. She saw him and smiled.

"Oh..kurosaki-kun."

Oh no. Ichigo backed up until his back touched the door. He wasnt going to be able to escape this.

"Hello.. Princess."

Orihime stood and bowed before walking over to the prince.

"Kurosaki-kun... um.." Orihime was in a daze...caught in a drug of ichigo. "you..um..you smell good."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Uh..thanks?"

She nodded viscously "Very good...like..like a pastry baking ...or rich bannana bread!"

I know she was trying to compliment him...but..thats a stupid comparison..right?

Ichigo nodded. "I dont really like bannana."

"Me either! Wow kurosaki-kun we have so much in common. Im pretty your pretty, we have orange hair...umm..we both smell good..and were princesses.. or no..im princess and your a prince! How funny right."

Ichigos face twisted. She had just called him pretty... no man should ever be called pretty! It just doesnt happen! Men are manly therefore they are handsome. NOT pretty.

"Yes we do have..alot in common." Ichigo looked back at the palace, he'd never step foot in that house again without a wife. He sighed in dissappointment. "Princess Orihime.."

"Oh yes kurosaki-kun."

He would hate his father forever for this. "If i gave you a ring..and asked you to be my queen what would you say?"

Orihimes eyes grew ten times bigger! If that was possible. She squealed and jumped around causing her fluffly dress to bounce. It made ichigo sick..

"I would say yes prince kurosaki-kun!" She leaned forward and inhaled. Yes..she was actually smelling him.

Ichigo edged away. "What would you do for me?" This was insane!

She clapped and moved closer to him. "I would love you, and do anything for you like clean, cook and read and love and and..."

Ichigo put his hands into his robe pockets. "Oh, well..if your my wife i would do all that for you." He may be a prince, but he believed the man should take care of the wife.

"Kurosaki-kun why are we discussing this?"

Ichigo mumbled and pulled out the ring. He held it up to her eyes and waited.

Orihime stared at the ring. "Whats that."

"Its a ring."

"Oh duh!" She giggled before extending her hand. "For me?"

Ichigo hesitated. "Yes." Slowly his hand took hers and he sighed. His hand was shaking..and then by accident "Oh shit!" He dropped the ring.

Ichigo watched it fall and roll. "Sonaofbitch!" He bent down. His eyes scanned the floor. "OH..uh.. NO..I DROPPED THE RING..HOW WILL I EVER PURPOSE TO HER..NOW?" Ichigo hollered up to the window.

"Oh fish crackers!" The princess stomped her foot.

The window above slid open.

"Dont worry son! I have more rings!" Isshin to the rescue, he had a tiny bag which he tossed down to his son. "Pick any! And dont forget to mention tonight!" The window closed and Ichigo was back to marrying Princess Bubbles.

"Thanks dad." DAMMIT!

Ichigo chose a ring plain..with a single diamond. He didnt really love her..so why give her something expensive. I mean... he was practically throwing away a good ring.

"Princess Orihime, tonight the Nobles are coming. Would you accompany me to dinner."

"You want me there?.!" She squealed. "This is the first thing you've asked me to do! I will do it with pleasure and i wont dissappoint you!"

Ichigo nodded again. "Oh..kay..well go inside, I have something to do out here."

His fiancee smiled and ran to the palace door. "Can i sleep in your bed!.?"

Ichigo shuddered. Hell no. "Ofcourse dear."

He watched the girl run into the castle mansion house place thingy of his. With a heavy sigh he sat down on a marble loveseat. His fingers reached down and grabbed the ring that was once his mothers.

"No way in hell i was giving her this ring."

Prince Ichigo was technically a king. On July 15, it would be offical and he would own a kingdom. His life was over now!

"Son! Come inside! There is much to be done before the night begins!"

Ichigo sighed and stood up. He had a gut feeling something big would be happening at dinner tonight. But it could work in his favor or in someone elses. Sadly he walked back to home.


	3. Jaw dropper

Jaw dropper...

Ichigo walked inside with his head hung. It was rather upsetting...marrying a idiot and all. He sighed and slammed the door shut.

Yes...he'd slam it shut releasing his rage.

"Son."

Ichigo looked up at Isshin. "What now."

Isshin shook his head. "You'll thank me one day son. When you have babies and love them with all your heart like i love my babies!"

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to his room.

"Stupid laws...stupid dad." He reached his doorway and the ora in the room shifted.

"Kurosaki-kun!" His Princess was sitting on his bed smelling his sheets. It was..very..disturbing. I mean..dont get it wrong..he liked that this girl liked him so much..but uh come on now. Dont go smelling his blankets.

She pulled the fabric from her face. "I was um just doing..some.. umm."

Ichigo shook his head and walked over to his wardrobe. Somewhere in here he had a nice dress shirt and pants. "Orihime, this dinner is very important to my father. And apparently to me. So i need you to be very polite to these people."

"Ofcourse kurosaki-kun! Anything for you!"

Ichigo nodded. "You know..you dont have to call me kurosaki-kun...ichigo is fine."

"Oh no. I like kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay then."

Orihime layed herself on his bed and smiled "Oh kurosaki-kun. I would love to cook for you ...ive only had two messengers die on me within the last two weeks! Thats a new reocord!"

Ichigo tried to smile..but on the inside..he wanted to run his ass off into the forbbinden land of Hueco Mundo! And never return.

"Should i make something for tonight!.?"

"NO! Please dont. Its a formal dinner.. the..umm..chefs paid already."

"Okay then dear!" Orihime smiled.

8 A.M ...The next 10 hours..had hell writen all over it!

xxxx

Isshin stood rearranging the plates. Karin and Yuzu were playing with the over grown dog Komamaru. And ichigo was stuck between the real world and the one Orihime was planing for herself.

"Son they will be here soon. Remember Its Noble Kuchiki not Byakuya."

Ichigo shrugged. "I might forget."

"Dont."

"No promises."

"And remember, its Lady Rukia. Not Noble Hisana."

Ichigo nodded. That he should remember. "Yeah. Lady Hisana."

"NO! LADY RUKIA!."

Ichigo paced in cirlces. "Shit dad..i cant do this!"

"Ichigo! Kurosaki and Kuchiki clans have been fighting for generations. This fued is destorying our land! You have to!"

Ichigo rubbed his eyes with his palms. "What if i say something wrong."

"Son you couldnt mess this up even if you hit on Noble Kuchiki himself. Prove to him your a happily engaged young lad who wants nothing more than to end a fued and unite."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Alright. I can do this."

They looked at eachother and nodded. Kurosaki men were no cowards.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Theyre here!" They both gasped.

"Answer the door son."

"Hello no! you answer it!"

"No your the future king!"

"Your the current king!"

They both waved their arms frantically. And finally it was ichigo who nervously walked to the door. His palsm were sweaty and his head felt light. He grabbed ahold of the door handle..and pulled it open.

He was face to face with THE Kuchiki. He nearly shit bricks.

"Byakuya." ...NOOOO! 10 seconds and he screwed it up! The look in Byakuyas eyes said it all. "Noble Kuchiki..i mean..wont you please come in."

Byakuya eyed the young man. Then quietly walked in. Behind him was the so called Lady Rukia.

She stepped up into the light. At that moment he thought he could see the dead. Lady rukia was a mirror image of her sister hisana! But..no..it couldnt be..Noble hisana was at the least 27. Lady rukia was only 17. Ichigo looked at her astonished. Lady Rukia..she was a jaw dropper. She was absolutly..beautiful.

"Hi."

"Hello." Lady Rukia smiled. And Ichigo nearly lost it.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Rukia. Im-"

"Prince Ichigo of the Kurosaki clan. Son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. And future king of Karakura Town." Rukia extended her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet You." Ichigo shook her hand and smiled.

He wanted her to stand there..and let him look at her. She was stunning! She wore a dress that was showed off her tiNY waist. It was certainly different. It was black and long. Not so long it drug on the floor..but short enough to show her black strappy sandals. The dress had one strap that wrapped around her neck.. He wondered how it was staying up?

He couldnt get over how..remarkable she looked.

"Lady Rukia. Please. Go inside before Noble Kuchiki gets upset with me."

What the? Who was this?

Lady rukia stepped into the palace of the kurosaki's and exposed the man behind her. He had Bright Red hair. Ichigo..didnt like him.

"I am sorry Renji." Lady rukia walked past ichigo over to Byakuya. Leaving Ichigo and Renji.

"Hello. Im Ic-"

"I dont care who you are. Im only here to protect lady rukia. I dont like her being on this side of the land. You kurosaki's infect the land and the lovely ladies that go along with it!"

Ichigo glared at this Renji! Who the feck did he think he was. Ichigo leaned in enough to whisper. "This is really important to me and my father. I will not raise my voice. And I will not kill you. You do not know me. And all i know about you so far..is that your a dick."

"Ichigo close the door son."

"If you insult me or my clan again. Ill personally feed you to my dog." Ichigo turned toward his father and grinned. "Yes Father." He shut the door and walked toward the table.

Byakuya was standning straight with his hands in his coat. Rukia was looking around the house with big eyes. And renji was looking at rukia. And, oh..ichigo didnt like it.

"Noble Byakuya, Lady Rukia and Renji. Please have a seat. Dinner will be served soon and thenwe can catch up." Isshin waved them to sit.

Ichigo pulled the chair closest to his seat out for Lady rukia. She smiled before sitting.

The table was long like a rectangle. At one end would be Isshin, Ichigo would be at the other. On one side would sit Byakuya Renji then Rukia. On the other side would sit Karin Yuzu then Orihime.

Everyong sat. And it was awkward.

"I would like to say Thank you for coming Noble Kuchiki Lady Rukia and Renji. It means alot to me and my son to gain your trust."

Ichigo nodded. "Last time we met was..over ten years ago. Thats a long time."

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. I remember you spilled your juice on my white scarf that day."

Rukia giggled and Renji crossed his arms.

...Silence...

"Im very sorry for your loss Mr. Kuchiki sir." Yuzu smiled. "She was very beautiful and kind hearted. I do hope shes in a better place."

Byakuya's lips almost formed a arc up. But h stopped it.

"She was really nice. Mom used to say, they were such good friends." Karin added.

Byakuya nodded. "Thank you..thats very nice to say."

Maybe things will turn out for the best tonight.

Isshin smiled. "Hey...Byakuya..i just thought of something. The last time we met. We both had wives!"

Ichigos eyes bulged and Everyong gasped.

Oh dammit! Well...hey..atleast things were working in their favor. Shit..this day was going to end in pain.

"Oh..the food is here." Rukia finally said.

The chefs walked in bringing food on shiney silver plates. Then they left. Leaving the Feuding families..to..well..feud i guess.

"Byakuya..as future king. I would like to come to a peaceful agreement slash treaty slash can we just end the fueding." Ichigo finally said.

Byakuya looked at the young man.

"Why."

"Why not? No feuding means better crops, stores, merchandise, bigger land to expand bussiness and by uniting we can work together to eliminate any possible threats to come."

Byakuya nodded in agreement. "What do you plan to do when your king."

"I plan to save my town and unite with yours." His heart was racing..so hard it felt it would pop.

"Ichigo. Has anyone ever said how unique your hair color is?" Rukia had been staring at him the whole time. "Its..handsome."

Handsome? Ichigo turned to her and smiled. "Thank you lady rukia, and might i say your eyes are as gorgeous as the moon."

Princess Orihime was to stupid to see a lil flirting going on. Which was fine with ichigo.

"And your amber eyes remind me of the autumn leaves. They are truely beautiful."

Ichigo felt his cheecks get hot. Oh dang. This wasnt good. He was getting some mixed signals from Lady Rukia. Or was he? He wanted to know now! But... too many people in the room. Curse them.!


	4. Toleration of Foul Mouths

Toleration of Foul Mouths...

It was rather quiet at the table. The food had finally came but no one bother to eat it. Ichigo sat looking at his plate. He didnt dare look up.

"Prince Ichigo, I see a ring on your wedding hand. Are you engaged?" Lady Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked down at the golden band. He looked up at her. "No...Ompff!" Ichigo glared over to the people sitting to his right. He rubbed his shin under the table. "I mean, yes..as of today."

Lady rukia nodded. "Oh. Well, im sure you will be very happy."

Ichigo nodded sadly. "Are you engaged?"

"Enough!" Byakuya leaned forward to look at ichigo. "I think you'll understand that some things are personal and shouldnt be asked about. And you'll also understand that its none of your bussiness. Are we clear Prince Ichigo."

He nodded. "Yes sir. I apologize Lady Rukia. It was rude of me to ask such a personal question."

Rukia nodded and smiled. "No forgive me, I brought up the subject."

Princess Orihime watched Lady Rukia. How stupid did they think she was? Her hand clentched the napkin on her lap. They werent even married yet, but she felt he was already cheating on her. She had to do something! Her throat felt like a sahara..and it was drying up fast, so she took a sip of her wine.

"Mr. Byakuya, Would you like to discuss the nagotiations?"

Byakuya sighed heavily. "Prince. Were having dinner. And you want to discuss bussiness."

Ichigo waited. Umm..was that all he had to say? "I ..understand."

Orihime took another sip of her wine. Too many sips had lead to an empty cup, which was refilled. Again. And Again. She sat there watching Ichigo and Rukias mouth move in conversation. If this treaty was agreed upon, then she would have to see more of Lady rukia, and Ichigo would too. But, what if the treaty isnt agreed upon. Ichigo would never have to see Lady rukia ever again. And she could live happily with her prince.

Slowly she reached for her cup. And maybe she was in such deep thought that when it happened. Or maybe she had done it sub-consiously. But her hand had pushed over her wine. She watched it knock into Ichigos cup and fall on the table creating a sea of red wine. Then as it pooled on the table it became a waterfall off the table onto his pants.

"Oh no!" Orihime gasped when she saw the mess she had created.

Ichigo abrutly stood and letting the liquids fall down his pant legs. Renji chuckled a laugh.

Ichigo's face reddened. He was embarrassed.

"Im so sorry dear." Orihime sat unmoving. She herself was embarassed.

Ichigo nodded. "Excuse me Mr. Kuchiki Lady Rukia, Father." He turned around and walked down the hall. Once there, he patted himself dry and leaned his head against the wall.

Meanwhile at the dinner table Princess Orihime had a plan of her own.

She extended her hand to Rukia. "Oh i am sorry. I didnt mean to interrupt your delightful conversation."

Rukias eyes fell to the ring on her hand. "Oh. It was just a accident."

Orihime pulled her hand back. "Yes well, have a glass of wine Lady Rukia. With all the noble bussiness you have to do..im sure you get tired. Being treated like a queen. Im sure your servants are very exhausting."

Rukia eyed Orihime. "Oh I preferr no servants. Infact I do the cooking and cleaning around our mansion. Im no princess..and no one should have to serve me."

Orihime rolled her eyes. "Indeed."

Renji and Byakuya glanced at eachother. Yuzu and Karin did the same.

"Please. Excuse me." Lady rukia stood up and walked out of the room.

In the hallway, she could see ichigo standing outside. She walked to the glass door and gently tapped. He turned and a smile grew across his face.

She pushed the door open and stepped outside. "Prince Ichigo. What are you doing out here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I dont know. Just needed some fresh air."

Lady rukia looked around. They were in the garden. "Its beautiful out here."

Prince Ichigo nodded. "I try to manage the garden. My mother would, but now.."

Rukia looked up at ichigo to had trailed off. "Prince ichigo. Why do you want to make a treaty with my Brother."

Ichigo looked down at her. "My father says it will make things easier when im king."

"Do you want to be king?"

Ichigo leaned down and whispered. "No."

"Why not she." She whispered back.

"Im scared."

"Of what?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I dont want to get married."

"The girl in there. Is she your fiancee?" When ichigo nodded her face pinched. "I wouldnt want to marry her either."

They both chuckled. Then things got real.

"Lady rukia, Your very beautiful. And i just wanted to say I-"

"Prince."

"Yes Rukia." He was looking down at her and she was looking up. Slowly her hand rested itself on his shoulder.

"Theres something on my foot."

Ichigo looking down. He grinned and looked back into her eyes. "Do not panic Lady Rukia, But theres a huge snake wrapping around your foot. Let me carry you to safety."

Rukia slowly looked down. Only to find a small white rabbit sniffing at her feet.

"Oh..a rabbit!" She bent down and picked up the furry creature. "Hello there. Arent you adorable. Yes. Yes you are!" She kissed the top of the rabbits head. "Hes so cute. Is he yours?"

Ichigo looked at the rabbit. "N-..Yes..his name is chappy."

"Chappy..that name is so cute!" Rukia hugged the rabbit before placing it on the floor. "I love rabbits so much. I wish i could have one."

Ichigo smiled. "Lady rukia."

"Yes."

Ichigo leaned down. He was so close to her. He could feel his heart thumping so hard. He even felt the blood rushing through his fingers. "Kiss me."

Rukia blinked. "I cant."

"Please." Ichigo whispered.

"You have a fiancee."

His eyes fell to the band. "I dont love her."

Rukia shook her head. "I cant."

Ichigo looked back to her with sad eyes. "I dont want to marry her."

"Then why propose?"

"My father made me. He told me i needed a queen before i became king. But i dont love her."

Rukia shook her head. "Then dont marry her."

"I dont have a choice." Ichigo sighed.

"I know how you feel. I have to marry Kaien Shiba."

Ichigos mouth dropped. "Of the shiba clan?"

Rukia nodded. "My brother wants to unite with them."

Ichigo mumbled. "Sonofa bitch. He gets to marry you?"

"Gets to? Im being forced to marry him!"

Ichigo looked down at rukia. Then he leaned down letting his lips brush against hers.

She didnt pull away. She grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. He smiled then pulled away. He leaned down again.

"Lady Rukia!"

She jumped and pressed against Ichigo.

There stood Renji. Who knows how long he was there. His face twisted."What are you doing with him!"

Rukia paniced. "Dont tell nii-sama."

Renji glared at ichigo. "You fucking spoiled prince! You already have a wife to cook for you. Do you need another whore to fuck around with! You fucki- ooof"

Rukias face was red and her hand hurt from trying to slap renji so hard. "Stopit! How dare you talk about me as if i wasnt infront of you! How dare you assume i would agree to such actions! How dare you call me a whore!"

Renji rubbed his cheeck.

"Shes not a whore."

Everyone froze.

"Renji. Explain to me why your calling my sister in-law a whore." Byakuya stood behind renji.

"Rukia..and.. Prince Ichigo were.."

Ichigo blinked. "We were talking about the rabbits. He came in and had a outburst."

"Is this right Rukia."

Rukia looked at renji who was pleading with his eyes. Then she looked at ichigo who was looking att byakuya. "Yes."

Byakuya's eyes pulled together. "Get inside Renji. I have limited toleration of foul mouths. Especially in this situation."

Renji turned on his heels and walking inside past byakuya.

"Come Rukia."

"Yes nii-sama."

Ichigo watched them all walk away. He stood there blinking. This night, it was going to be a long one.


	5. What he needed

What he needed...

Ichigo grinned and gently touched his lips. He was 17 ...he had youth, looks, money, and power. But the only thing he didnt have, was Lady Rukia. He walked back into his palace letting the door shut behind him. Casually he walked into the dinning room and took a seat among the nobles and family.

Byakuya sipped his wine while talking a silente language with Renji. As Ichigo walked in Rukia's attention turned to him, and his heart responded by beating faster. "Prince Ichigo, i hope you understand when i say we will be ending our dinner early." Byakuya scooted his chair back as he spoke.

Ichigo bit his lip. "No! ..I mean.. Please..stay just a bit longer. This dinner means alot to us."

Byakuya looked at ichigo with no sympathy. "I think their are people in this room who dont know how to act towards my family. This is a matter that i think should be delt with."

Renji's head dropped in shame. He would never hear the end of this til the day he died. But considering he might die on the way home, he had no fear.

"The matter will still exist in a few hours, please stay for a while longer."

Byakuya opened his mouth to protest but rukia spoke instead. "Nii-sama, Let us stay just a touch longer. Please?"

Byakuya sat back down and took a sip of wine. "A touch longer."

Lady Rukia smiled. "Prince Ichigo, I think now would be a appropiate time to discuss those treaty agreements."

"Huh?" He was to busy thinking of the kiss they had shared.

"The treaty? The reason we came over here in the first place." Renji muttered.

Ichigo looked back at renji, "Aww yes. Well lets begin with th-"

"Kuroosakii-kun?" Orihime slurred. "Why..do you want a treaty with these snotty people? Look at his stupid red hair!" Orihime giggled and took another sip of wine.

Ichigo looked at her with his mouth open. She had just called the nobles snotty. And there were a scary amount of empty wine bottles settled around her. "Dear! I think you had enough for tonight."

"No really, I want to know!" She paused to finish off her glass of wine. "We dont need her! Or mister scarf over there!"

Ichigo was turning red. "Stop! Thats enough! We dont disrespect our guest in this house!"

Orihime was drunk. But she wasnt a giggly drunk..she was a angry drunk. She walked over to Ichigo and glared at Rukia. "What are you looking at! Dont you know its rude to stare!"

"Yuzu, bring Orihime some crackers please." She nodded. "Orihime please sit down." Ichigo gestured her toward the chair.

"No! I dont want any crackers! Who ever made dinner tonight is a horrible cook! I would rather have my tongue cut out!" Orihime stomped her foot.

Karin and Isshin gasped. Yuzu stopped mid step and her bottom lip trembled. Her eyes swelled and her hands twisted her dresses bottom. Everyone was silente, but then hell broke loose.

"Your stupid Princess!" Karin stood sending her chair flying back. "You insult my sisters cooking! Guards!" Isshin placed a hand on her shoulder telling her to stop. "Dad! She-"

Isshin shook his head saying 'no'. Karin sat back down knowing her place. Yuzu wiped her eyes.

"Princess listen to Prince ichigo he-"

"Oh shut up! Why dont you go back to being a rich bitch!"

Rukia opened her mouth. But she didnt need to speak.

"Orihime get out." Ichigo said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Get Out!" He shouted.

"You cant kick me out! Im your fiancee!" Orihime screamed. But ichigo would have none of it.

"You wont be if i take that ring back!"

"You wouldnt dare!" She cried.

Byakuya and Renji had been forgotten. They stood there watching this drama play out. What would happen next they wondered?

Ichigo grabbed Orihimes arm and reached for her hand.

SLAP

Ichigo froze and his face stung. Orihime was glaring at him and pulled her arm from his grip.

Ichigo was shocked. Where was his father? The king? Why isnt he doing anything? Ichigo looked at the table to see his father eating a peice of bread.

"Get out!" Karin screamed. "NOW!" She stood and walked over to the the princess. Ichigo was still frozen. He, the prince, had just been slapped. Infront of a beautiful lady. The people he wanted to unite with. And his family! "How dare you lay a hand on my brother!"

Rukia grabbed karin and pulled her back. "Karin. Sweetie dont."

Karin looked at Rukia then at her brother who was stuck in time.

"Give me that ring back."

"I wont!" Orihime shouted. She grabbed a cup of wine off the table and gulped in down.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Father! Will you do nothing but sit and eat ?"

Isshin shrugged. "How will you ever learn how to handle a woman."

Ichigo's eye twitched. He knew his father was right.

"We will be leaving now. Come Rukia." Byakuya shook his head.

"Fine leave! We dont need your alliance anyway! Is that a ring on your finger? Take it off if you have no wife!"

Ichigo could almost swear the room temperture dropped. It went from heated to ice cold.

Byakuya looked down at his wedding band.

"How dare you!" Rukia growled. She walked towards Orihime with fire eyes. "That was his wife! That was MY SISTER!" Rukias eyes swelled. "Who are you! You dont deserve to be at this table!"

"And you do?" Orihime challenged.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo turned to orihime. He wanted to break something. But that would only make the situation worse. His hands shook with anger.

Orihime stumbled back..her head was spinning..and the yelling wasnt helping. She grabbed ahold of the table and gently lowered herself onto the chair.

All the fighting had stopped.

"We will be leaving Now." Byakuya stated and walked to the door.

Ichigo nodded. He walked them to the door.

"Im sorry. I dont know what got into her."

"About 5 bottles of wine thats what." Renji whispered.

Ichigo ignored him. "Lady Rukia, Please forgive me."

Byakuya was already out the door.

Rukia looked up at ichigo. "It is quite alright."

"No, its not. I hope this doesnt change your opinion about me."

Rukia smiled. "Ofcourse not."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "Lady Rukia."

"The pleasure was all mine, Prince Ichigo."

Renji was mentaly killing ichigo. "Lady Rukia. Let us go." Renji guided rukia out the door and Ichigo closed it shut.

He waited a bit. Gathering his thoughts before he unleashed his rage. He then turned around.

"Princess! I want you out of my home!"

Isshin shook his head. "Shes out cold ichigo. No use in trying to wake her."

"Son, you need so rest. Go to bed and i shall clean up here."

Ichigo began walking up the steps to his room. What he needed just left his palace with her Brother-inlaw and Bodygaurd.


	6. Biting of the Tongue

Biting of the tongue...

Ichigo woke up the next morning in the guest bedroom. He would not share the same bed with the princess. He could say he didnt believe in sleeping in the same bed until marriage..but that lie could only last for so long. Or he can say they should get to know each other more.. either way he was kicked out of his safe room into the guest room where once he caught his fathers maid stealing.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He recalled the events of the previous night.

"Ichigo!"

He looked towards the closed door. His father was calling him.

"Come down and eat!"

Ichigo stood. He was actually hungry...food always makes him feel better, especially if it was yuzu's cooking! His mouth watered just thinking of her past meals. He hurried out the room and began his journey down the long stair case.

"Ichigo!"

"Im coming old man!" Ichigos eyes locked on the table. He slowly walked closer examining the substance of..goo on his plate. "The fuck is this?"

"Its the food for Kings son!" Isshin smiled as he placed a plate at his seat.

"Im not eating this." Ichigo looked over at Karin who was poking her food with a knife.

"Yuzu refused to cook.. she said she doesnt want to poison us with bad food." Karin pushed away her plate and glared at ichigo. "Your princess made her cry all night."

Ichigos heart broke. No more delicious foods..no more deserts.. this princess had to go.

"Dont worry children! Your father, nay..loving father will cook for you!"

Ichigo sat down beside Karin and sighed. "What is this anyway?"

Isshin scratched his head. "I think it was some sort of meat."

Ichigo shook his head. "Dad i wanna discuss my marriage arrangments..."

Isshin smiled. "No."

"What do you mean no!"

Just then a door opened. Not just any door, it was the door to Ichigos room. How he heard it...who knows..but he did. And he knew who would be coming to breakfeast.

Down came Orihime, she stopped at the tabled and took a seat next to ichigo.

"Dad. Im going to the market." He stood and pushed in his chair.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"But why?" Isshin held out more substances that were dripping with ooze. "I made toast."

"I have some things to buy.."

"Can i come Ichii-nii?" Karin asked.

"No. Maybe another time." Quickly Ichigo left for the front door of his palace. He was out the door slamming it behind him.

He looked around at his yard...the green grass stretched for almost 100 meters. And just his luck his archer was practicing.

"Aye..Ishida!"

Ishida was tall and slender he had dark hair and wore glasses. But dont let the glasses fool you, he was an excellente archer, he could hit a target from 200 feet away. And he and Ichigo had been friends since they were children.

"Ichigo, What are you doing out here so early? Your missing breakfeast you know."

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pokects. Then he realized he had not changed since the night before. "Im going out to the market..i need you to keep Princess Orihime inside. If she ask for me, you didnt see me. If she wants to search for me, do everything you can to keep her away from the market."

Ishida lowered his bow. "Okay, But you should probably change your clothes before walking into the market like that."

Ichigo looked at his wine stained pants. "I also need you to go into my room and bring my new jeans and shirt ..and my wallet."

Ishida shook his head. "Now?"

"Please."

Minutes later Ishida came back with clothes neatly folded and his wallet.

"You couldntve of brought a shirt that was a button up? Perhaps a nice white one."

Ishida threw the pants at ichigo and turned around.

"Long sleeve please!"

Ichigo waited and changed his pants. Finally ishida returned.

"Is this to your likings?"

Ichigo looked at the shirt. "Yes. Oh, and dont tell father where i have gone..incase he ask further questions."

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Your not going to the market are you."

Ichigo grinned. "What gives you that idea?"

Ishida laughed. "12 Years of friendship gives me that idea."

Ichigo laughed. "Just do as i ordered...and give me directions to the best flowers in town."

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "Flowers? Your not going to do something stupid are you?"

"Ishida..the Prince doesnt do stupid things.. he just does things others would consider naive..and sometimes they frown upon it."

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Why dont you try Urahara's shop."

"Excellent, I shall see you when i see you."

Ishida watched ichigo walk away. "I smell the actions of a teenage boy creeping around a manison."

Ichigo walked around the market. There was no sense in hiding. Everyone knew who he was. They could see his hair and if you knew his mother, well you knew ichigo. He walked the streets looking for Uraharas shop.

"Hello..ichigo dear."

He shuddered. He had just found it.

"Whats a handsome young man like yourself doing in the market place at this time. Your missing breakfeast you know."

Ichigo looked up at the dark woman leaning against the doorway to her husbands shop. "Hello miss Yoruichi."

"Oh sweetie, that makes me sound so old..call me Yoruichi." She almost purred.

"I prefer not to." Ichigo looked in the shop. "Is your husband home?"

Yoruichi grinned. "No, just you and me sweetie."

Ichigo blushed. "I need flowers."

"Is that all you need."

Ichigo pinched his nose. "Yes!"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Im kidding hun, your mother was a dear friend and i would never hurt or make a man of her baby." She turned around. "Come in."

Ichigo walked in. "Im not a baby anymore."

Yoruichi smiled. "What kind of flowers?"

"I need some that say..Im Sorry Sir. And some that say I was thinking of you."

Yoruichi grinned. "I was thinking of you...haha thats great. If your saying im sorry i have two kinds. Theres iom sorry, lets be friends..or Im sorry..so let me kiss up to you."

"I want the second one."

"These ones are Gardenas. They are white, they smell wonderful and arent to girly so you can give them to a man."

Ichigo nodded. "I still need the-"

"If your thinking of someone special, i would recommend red roses, and if red roses are to forward i say give her some simple tulips."

"Ill take the roses. But maybe not all of them red..can how about..purple."

"Purple? If thats what you want." Yoruichi walked to the back of her store. Then returned with the boquets of flowers.

Ichigo took them."How much do i owe you?"

Yoruichi leaned in and whispered into his ear. "These are on the house sweetie."

Ichigo froze as Yoruichi pulled her index and middle finger to her mouth. His jaw dropped as he watched her press her fingers to her lips. Muah. She kissed her fingers and touched his cheeck.

"See you later hun."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and picked up his flowers. "I asked you to stop doing that ever since i turned 15." He walked out of the shop listening to yoruichi cackle.

Ichigo walked down the markets' streets in the direction of the kuchiki mansion. Finally he came to their yard. Their mansion was big..not story wise..but width wise. He walked up to the door holding the two boquets in one hand behind his back. Then he knocked.

The door clicked before opening. And there was the red headed ape.

"Prince Ichi-"

Before he finshed ichigo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the doorway onto the porch, then he swiftly walked in and closed the door. Locking the baboon out.

"Renji? Who was it?" A voice called from the kitchen.

Ichigos heart melted at the sound of her voice. "Its the Prince."

"Ichigo?" Rukia walked out of the room she was in and saw ichigo standing by the door. "I thought that was your voice. Where is renji?"

Ichigo pulled the flowers from behind his back. "Hes outside. I got these for you. And these are for Byakuya.. I wanted to apologize for last night so thats why im here."

Rukia smelled the flowers and smiled. "Is that the only reason your here?"

Ichigo grinned. "No."

Rukia placed the flowers down on the nearby table and looked up at ichigo. "Then why else are you here?" She asked, but ichigo knew she knew exactly why.

Slowly ichigo leaned down. He gently pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly.

Rukia grabbed his should pulling him closer. There mouths moved slightly faster and rukia stood on the tips of her toes so he wouldnt lean down so much. Ichigo grinned and walked her to the wall kissing her harder. He placed his hands on her waist and waited for a reaction. Rukia grabbed a handful of his shirt in her small fist and pulled him even closer. Ichigos hands slid from her waist to her thighs, then he picked up rukia.

"Lady Rukia, your stunningly beautiful, Im truely sorry how The princess treated you and your brother yesterday. Please forgive me."

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigos neck. "It is quite alright. You do not need to apologize, but i will except it out of curtosy."

Ichigo grinned and re-adjusted. He held Rukia up with one hand under her bottom, her knees hugged his waist and he used his other hand to support his weight against the wall.

Rukia kissed his jaw and pulled gently at his hair.

"Lady Rukia is your Brother not home?"

Rukia gasped. "Oh no. He'll be home any minute. Put me down Prince."

Ichigo shook his head. "He's not he-"

Rukia crushed her lips to his and kissed him so hard his head spun. Her fingers pulled his hair to the point of pain and her knees squeezed his hip making his own knees shaky.

Ichigo lowered rukia to the floor panting. She grabbed the flowers and his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"In the Kitchen Lady Rukia? I like how you think." Ichigo leaned against the counter and watched her run around in searcg of a vase.

"My brother will be home soon. You need to leave."

Ichigo opened his mouth but his voice isnt what was heard.

"Wheres my darling Rukia."

Rukias eyes lowered and ichigo saw this. "Im in the kitchen. We have a guest Brother."

That wasnt Byakuyas voice, then who was it?

In walked byakuya who eyed Ichigo, behind him was a man. He looked about 22 or so. He had black hair, greenish aqua eyes and a stupid smile on his face. He also had similar hair to ichigo. Who was this guy?

"Prince Ichigo. Why are you in my Kitchen?" Byakuya sad coldly.

"He brought us flowers brother, apology flowers. He even picked out hisana's favorite. Gardenas."

Ichigo smiled. "Yes, i wanted to apologize for last night."

Byakuya nodded. "Apology accepted. Prince Ichigo, This is Kaien Shiba."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Kaien, of the shiba clan, the bastard who is going to marry Lady Rukia. "I see."

"Prince Ichigo eh? Nice to meet you! Your alone with my girl in the kitchen, haha you trying to steal her huh." Kaien grinned. "Just kidding, ive heard good things about you."

"From who?"

"Just around town, everyone knows the Kurosaki clan." Kaien grinned.

Ichigos mother once said..if you dont have anyting nice to say, please dont say anything at all. So at this very moment he was holding back a outburst. Or as he called it, Biting of the tongue.

"I think i should be going now." Ichigo nodded to byakuya. "Goodbye Noble Kuchiki, Kaien, Goodbye Lady Rukia." He gently kissed her hand. "Till we meet again."

Kaien smiled. As he walked him to the door. "Nice meeting you kid. Maybe we'll see eachother around. Byakuya offered me a room in his mansion. So ill be living in Karakura. Who knows maybe we'll end up as buddys."

Ichigo nodded. "Who knows." With that he walked out of the door and back to town.


	7. Unwanted Company

Unwanted company...

Ichigo walked away grinning. He felt like a little kid who ate a cookie without permission. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. He felt..dirty. And..it was a good feeling. He shoved his hands into his pockets remembering Lady Rukia's knees squeeze at his hips. Just the thought made him feel hot and actually quite sexy.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped back to reality. "Huh?" He turned around to see Kaien walking toward him smiling like a prick. Well..maybe not like a prick..but his smile was friendly. And ichigo had no intentions of being friends with him.

"Are you heading into town?" He asked.

No. "Yes." ...Dammit. Ichigo forced a smile.

Kaien grinned. "Mind if i accompany you?"

Ichigo tilted his head slightly. No. "Sure..why not."

Kaien walked up beside ichigo. "I really like you ichigo. Your a pretty goodlooking kid by the way."

Ichigo swallowed. "Uh..Thanks."

"Rukia was right, your eyes are quite dazzling."

Ichigo looked straight ahead. Thats not weird he thought. Hes just trying to be nice..with an odd choice of words. "Any reason why your heading into town?"

Kaien nodded. "Im going to buy some flowers."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. He knew those flowers were for Rukia. That bastard. "I see."

Kaien reached over and ruffled ichigo's hair. "Your hair is so soft."

"Uh... ya."

They walked into town together, but the whole time Kaien was making odd remarks. Ichigo knew he was handsome, he even had a few strangers tell him so before. But he never had a man tell him he was handsome.

"This is your town Ichigo take me to the best place to buy flowers. And while were in town. How about introducing me to a few of the shopkeeps."

Ichigo smiled devilishly. He knew the perfect place to take him to. This would be great.

They walked towards the direction of a small shop. It was owed by two cousins.

"This guy carves dragons. Hes very talented with safires. Ichigo walked in and called out.

"Oi! Toshiro!"

Behind the counter was a lady. She had ginger hair and a large bust. She was very beautiful...only not ichigos type. This would be a perfect opportunity to test Kaiens loyalty to rukia..and confirm hes not into..well..him.

"Ichigo baby!" The lady winked at ichigo and used her finger telling him to 'come'.

"Hey Matsumoto. Is Toshiro here?"

"You never come to see me! Always Toshiro! I oughta s- Oh..hello there." Matsumoto looked around ichigo at Kaien. "Your very sexy..would you like a drink?" He hands fumbled for the bottle of sake.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo pulled her hands away from the alcohol. "We are here to see Toshiro! Not get drunk."

Rangiku pouted. "Toshiro! The berry is back." She pinched ichigos cheeck. "Whats wrong widdo wichigo."

Kaien chuckled. "Ma'am...i dont think Widdo Wichigo wikes that."

From the back room out stepped a short boy. He has silver hair and turqious eyes, plus a temper. He walked to the counter shoving his cousin out of the way.

"What do you want now Ichigo."

"This is my friend Kaien Shiba, hes moving into town. So im showing him my favorite shops..you brat."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Kaien grinned. "Your so cute. How old are you.. 10? Possibly 12?"

Rangiku burst out laughing but stopped when Toshiro glared at her.

"Im the same age as Ichigo. And im not CUTE!" He slammed his hand down and pointed to the door. "Now get out! All of you! Out!"

Ichigo backed up and pulled Kaien by the shoulder. "Sorry to bother you."

Kaien chuckled as they walked down the street. "Quite interesting shopkeeps in this town."

Ichigo walked back to Uraharas shop. "This is Urahara's Shop. He's kinda like family, sells everything from food to weapons and flowers." They walked in to find Yoruichi chugging a sake bottle with her husband.

"HA! I win!" She slammed the bottle down. "Tonight i want you to su-"

"Oi!" Ichigo covered his ears. "I dont wanna hear!"

Urahara turned toward Ichigo. "Ichigo! You came to visit me!" He pulled out his fan and scolded the young boy. "Now now ichigo. When your a happily married man adn your wife wants you to-"

Ichigos hands covered his ears and he watched as Uraharas mouth moved. Finally he stopped. "im only here because my friend wants to buy some flowers."

Urahara looked at Kaien. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Kaien blinked. "Im to old for him."

It was ment as a joke..but ichigo didnt find it funny.

He reached out and grabbed the Urahara by his green cloak. "You know hes damn well not! Ill fucking shove that hat in your mouth and watch you choke and die!"

Urahara grinned and tapped ichigo on the nose with his fan. "Now now no need for violence."

Kaien stood still as Yoruichi walked around him in circles examining him. "Kaien Shiba..hmm you look suitable."

"For?"

Yoruichi grabbed his arm and pulled him to her husband. "Lets keep him!"

"Keep me?" Kaien paniced. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned. "I would kaien..but i just remembered i need to be home by..um.. now. Tell Lady Rukia i said goodbye!" With that he ran out of the store back to his palace.

He walked up to the giant door and pushed it open letting it close behind him.

"Ichigo."

He jumped at the sound of Ishida's voice. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Where have you been? Youve been gone for hours!"

Ichigo shrugged. "I went to the market."

"You suck at lying ichigo." Ishida pushed up his glasses and walked closer. "Oh god ichigo. What did you do?"

Ichigo paniced. It was like..he could smell guilt on him. "Nothing!"

"You dumbass!"He whispered. "You went to see lady Rukia didnt you!"

"No."

Ishida pointed at ichigos shirt. "I dont recall there being cresent shape marks in your shoulder. Nor do i recall it being wrinkled either."

Ichigo looked at his shoulder. And sure as shit there were the markings of Rukia..but when did she do that? He was so lost in the moment he hadnt noticed.

"Alright i did! So what."

"Baka!" Ishida cried. "Your trying to gett yourself killed."

"I wasnt with her the whole time! I did go to the market."

"With who?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Some unwanted company." He walked past Ishida trying to get to his room before he said anything more.

Ishida mumbled to himself. "Your playing with fire ichigo."


	8. Invitation to Freedom

Invitation to freedom...

"Naruto." Someone whispered. "Naruto!"

The blonde boy stirred. "Mm? What?"

"Naruto! Wake up please!"

His eyes opened and he was staring up at the ceiling. Only he wasnt in his room. Where was he?

"Naruto!"

He turned his head wondering who was screaming his name. "s-sakura?"

"Naruto! Help me!" She cried. Thats when he noticed. She was chained to the wall.

"Sakura!" Naruto tried to sit up..but he felt pressure on his chest knocking the wind out of him. He watched Sakura pull at the chains around her wrist. Tears ran down her face and she failed to break out. "I cant move Sakura!"

She shook her head. "I cant.." She cried "We cant.." She stopped struggling and sat on her knees letting her head fall. "We cant."

Naruto looked around. "We cant what?" He felt like someone was crushing him. "Where are we?"

She cried harder and shook her head again. "We in prision!" She screamed. "This is how it will be."

Naruto hadnt realized it..but his hands were chained to the platform he was laying on. "No! I can get us out!"

"You cant!" She looked up with glossy eyes.

"Dont say that Sakura." Naruto jerked trying to pull the chains.

Sakura sniffled. "Naruto..."

He fellt his heart break..but then again it might of been the intense pressure on his chest. "Yes."

Her eyes stayed on the ground as she watched her tears hit the concrete floor. "Im glad i met you." She smiled to herself.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "Im glad i met you too..sakura."

Suddenly the door, was opened. Naruto didnt even turn to look... he honestly didnt care. If he was going to die here.. atleast he would die with someone he cared for. He felt two hands grab him but he didnt want to see who it was. He closed his eyes.

"Naruto!"

He could hear sakura's cries. He could feel his feet touch the ground as he was being drug from the room. But he kept his eyes closed. Then he heard the sound of the down..

SLAM!

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was sweating. And couldnt breathe.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo stared up at Orihime who was sitting on his chest.

"What the FU-"

Her hands covered his mouth. "Shh..." Ichigos eyes widened so big they could fall out "Kurosaki-kun.. I can make you happy!"

"MUCK MOU" His eyes pulled together. "MMMUT MUFF!"

Orihime shook her head. "Kurosaki-kun dont fight it." She removed one hand from his mouth and let the other slide down his neck to his shoulder.

Ichigo tried to move his hands..but.. "MMM! MOU MUFFIN MIED MY MANDS!" He groaned.

Orihime smiled. "Dont struggle." She leaned down so their noses touched. "You smell so good." Quickly she removed her hand and kissed him. And he let her...he didnt kiss her back..but he let her tongue into his mouth. But when her tongue met his.. he froze what would he do. He twisted his body trying to push her off. Eww he thought..she taste like burnt eggs. Ichigo let her finish. And when she pulled away...

"DAD! HELP! KARIN! DAD!" He yelled.

Orihime covered his mouth again muffling his cries. "Kurosaki-kunn." She moaned.

Ichigo quieted. She just.. No. Oh god no. Ichigo started panic as her hands swirled around his shoulder. Slowly she leaned down and licked his neck giving his shivers. It was unpleasent... but somehow arousing.

"What if i took of my dress?"

Ichigo shook his head. MMMM!"

"Yes?" Orihime grabbed the ends of her dress and started to lift it up.

Ichigo shut his eyes. No no no no! Wait! Orihimes hand left ichigos mouth to attend to her dress. He could tell she pulled it over her head. He didnt have to look..and quite frankly ..he didnt want to..soo..instead he yelled.

"DAD! WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE!"

The door swung open and there was his dad and sister Karin.

"Ichigo!" Karin screamed. "You bitch!" In a secound she was at the side of the bed. But as if it was in slow motion Ichigo watched as her small fist pulled back and slingshot forward towards Orihime.

Karins eyes burned with rage as her fist was stopped centimeters from Orihimes eyes.

Isshin held Karin's elbow. Orihime was pale white and Ichigo was shocked.

"Get off dammit!" He screamed.

Orihime pushed off of ichigo and ran out of the room. Karin watched her leave.

"Please. Untie me." He mumbled.

They untied him. And left the room after he asked them to.

Ichigo stood infront of his bathroom mirror rinsing his mouth. This was insane! How could he marry her! But what could he do? His birthday was less than 2 weeks away. This shit would blow up in his face. He needed a miracle to happen! Something Big. Something, Anything! Just...just to see lady rukia one more time.

"Ichi-nii."

"Yes." He didnt need to turn around to look at Karin. He was far to embarrassed anyway.

"The messanger gave this to me." She placed the letter on the counter beside Ichigos hand. "I didnt show it to dad." Then she turned around leaving him alone.

His hand reached down and picked up the scarlet envolope. Slowly he pulled open the tab.

"You've been invited to celebrate with Heuco Mundo for 50 Warless years. Time..Tonight at 7. Where... Los Noches Garden. Theme... Masquerade." Ichigo grinned.

He walked out of the bathroom to his wardrobe. He began picking out his outfit for the night. Black Pants... Black Coat with a White long sleeve button up.

"Ichi-nii."

"Hm?"

He turned around but Karin was gone. On his bed was a white mask with 3 black striped above the right eye..and two under. It was a full mask that showed a row of teeth. Quite fierce looking. The he wondered...would lady Rukia be there? He would enjoy this..

"Invitation to Freedom."

xxx

"Excuse me. Lady Rukia.."

Rukia turned to her house keeper. "yes Miyako?"

The young lady smiled and handed Rukia a letter. "This just came for you..."

Rukia smiled and took the letter. "Oh..Thank you Miyako."

"Miss..i mean..Lady Rukia. Where is Sir Kaien?" She brushed her hair behind her ear and blushed.

Rukia was focused on the envolope. "I dont know..."

Miyako nodded. "Well..i will go look for him."

Rukia nodded. "Thank you.." Miyako left leaving Rukia and her letter. "..You've been invited to celebrate with Heuco Mundo for 50 Warless years. Time..Tonight at 7. Where... Los Noches Garden. Theme... Masquerade."

Rukia smiled and placed her letter on the table. "Renji! Please come here."

"Yes lady rukia." He walked in and stood properly at her side.

"Im going to this Ball tonight. I want you to accompany me there. But do not tell Nii-sama or Kaien." She stood up and walked to her closet. She pulled out a small black dress that was strapless and had a white belt that was wrapped around her waist.

"Im also going to need a mask as well."

Renji nodded. The walked out of the room.

Rukia sat on her bed. "Ichigo Kurosaki." She bit her lip and smiled to herself. "


	9. Hiding behind your Mask

Hiding behind your mask...

Ichigo fixed his cuffs as he walked down the stairs. Surprisingly he was rather excited to be going to this Ball of sort. He wasnt really a party person..but the chance Lady rukia would be there made his heart beat like a drum. So here he was, in his best black suit sneaking out of his house.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and slowly looked around. No one was in the living room... or the dining room.

Perfect.

He sighed in relief.

"Ichigo."

"Holy Fuck!" He jumped back. Where was that voice coming from?

Ishida was standing by the door. He wasnt hiden..so how ichigo missed him? Its just plain stupidity.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo snapped. He slowly walked closer to him being careful not to make the floor boards creek.

Ishida shook his head. "Where are you going?"

"No where."

Ishida pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. "I see."

There was awkward silence. Ishida wasnt stupid..and obviously ichigo thought he was. He just continued to stare at ichigo. Eventually..he would crack.

"Alright dammit." Ichigo mumbled defeated. "Im going out."

"You fool! Your going to see Lady Rukia!"

"I am not!" Ichigo aruged.

Ishida swiftly reached over and pulled his bow from off the table. "Your not going anywhere."

Ichigo bit down as he watched Ishida raise the bow to his chest. "You wouldnt."

"I would." He slowly pulled back a loaded arrow. "You shouldnt be doing this."

Ichigo swallowed. "I havent done anything."

"Princess is a charming girl. If you gave her a chance! You'd see she really is a lovely person."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I dont give a fuck. Im not going to marry her."

"And your not going to cheat on her."

Ichigo looked at the arrow that ishida had pulled back so far his hand was at eye level. "Ichigo. Im going to ask you again. Where are you going."

Ichigo tried to step around him, but was taken by surprise when he raised the bow directly to his face and stepped forward.

"Your fucking insane!"

Ishida just stared at him. Challenge excepted face.

"Fuck you Ishida."

"Fuck you Kurosaki."

How long would this go on. Ichigo had places to be! So finally,

"Alright! Im going to a masquerade ball!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out the white mask.

Ishida eyed the mask. Something was fishy about this. "Where's the ball at."

Damn hes good! Ichigo glared at him. "Hueco Mundo."

Ishidas eyes nearly shot out of his eyes. "The forbbinden Land!" Ishida lowered his bow. "Are you out of your mind! That Land is forbbinden!"

"Im well aware."

Ishida looked around. "Your digging your own grave. Your father is going to disown you!"

Ichigo chuckled. "He never owned me in the first place." Then he pushed past Ishida and opened up the door.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "I dont know about this. We didnt have this talk and i never saw you leave."

"Sounds good."

Ishida shook his head. "If you get into trouble, dont ask me for help."

Ichigo was already walking out of the door. "Wouldnt ask even if i was dying."

Ishida slammed the door shut.

"Ishida-kun?"

Ishida turned around to see Princess Orihime.

"Hello..Inoue."

"Was Kurosaki-kun just here?"

Ishida looked around. "Not that i know of."

Orihime looked down at the floor. "Oh..I..um..I thought i heard him."

Ishida placed his bow on the table and shook his head. "It was probably your imagination."

Orihime sighed. "I guess..." She looked up at Ishida and walked closer to him. "Ishida-kun."

"Yes Inoue." Ishida looked down at her hazel eyes.

She stared into his blue eyes. "Has.." Her voice cracked and she bit her lip. "Where has.." She paused and her eyes welled up. "Is..Kurosaki-kun.. cheating.." A small trail of tears slid down her cheeks.

Ishida swallowed. What would he say? He wasnnt 100% positive Ichigo was having an affair...but he had a strong gut feeling he was. "I dont..I dont know Inoue."

Orihime nodded. "If..he was." she whispered. "Would you tell me?"

Ishida blinked. He honestly didnt have an answer for her. "I..-"

"If he cheated on me... wouldnt that give me permission?"

Ishida eyed her. "Permission for what?"

Orihime looked at his lips. "For this." She leaned forward and caught his mouth in hers.

Ishida looked down unable to move. He felt her soft lips against his. He couldnt do this! Ichigo was his best friend! He wouldnt do this. Just as he began pulling away Orihime ran her tongue along his bottom lip causing ishida's instincts to kick into gear. He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her closer. Ishida wrestled with Orihimes tongue for dominance only to be over powered.

Then reality took hold and Ishida pushed orihime off. He was literally a statue... He didnt know if ichigo would kill him or praise him.

...Shit...

xxx

Rukia sat in her chariage with Renji. She kept thinking about Prince Ichigo. How would she recognize him if he were wearing a mask?

"Rukia."

She looked over at Renji. "Yes."

He was wearing a bone Baboon mask. Oddlt enough Byakuya had bought it for him as an insult..never knowing one day it would come in handy.

"Why isnt Kaien Shiba with us?"

Rukia adjusted her white mask. "I dont need him to keep watch over me."

Renji nodded. "I hope that bastard Prince isnt there."

Rukia folded her hands in her lap and stayed silente.

xxx

Ichigo walked into the Garden of Los Noches. He was feeling odd and unsocial..but he was thankful he had on a mask..atleast it was some kind of safe hiding place.

He walked over to the bar. "I need a drink."

The man behind the bar looked bored.. he had brown hair and his mask..if you would even call it a mask.. looked more like a neclace around his neck. But it had..teeth? Ah, who cares.

"What kind."

"Something strong..but.. not to strong."

The man looked at him. "How about..something strong..but you dont consume so much."

Ichigo rolled his eyes behind the mask. "Fine."

The man placed a small shot glass on the table and pour clear liquid into the cup.

Ichigo picked it up...with his other hand he lifted his mask enough to touch the cup to his lips..in one swift move his head shot back and the hot liquior slid down his throat. It burned a bit.. but it warmed his stomach giving him chills.

Ichigo stood by the bar for what felt like forever. Just as he was ready to call it a night and go back home, he caught sight of a lovely lady from across the garden.

"Rukia.." He whispered. He began walking in her direction..but then he saw she was with that dumbass of a monkey Renji. Damn...

"Renji... I want to dance." Rukia smiled egarly.

"Go ahead." Renji stood stiff as a tree scanning the area.

Rukia crossed her arms and frowned...

Meanwhile Ichigo was slowly and cautiously working his way through the crowd of dancing people towards Rukia. He had to create a diversion...

Rukia was leaning back against the wall hiding behind her white mask..it almost reminded him of snow. She pushed off of the wall.

"Rukia where are you going?" Renji asked.

"Im going to get a drink." She said sternly.

"No..um..stay here..ill get it for you." Renji walked off.

But not even a second later Ichigo had his hand wrapped around Rukias wrist and he was pulling her through the people. Finally they stopped and ichigo turned her around.

"Lady Rukia."

"Ichigo."

Ichigo gently touched her cheek. "You look..so beautiful."

Rukia blushed and ran her finger along his mask. "Your mask is so scary."

Ichigo smirked.

Rukia grabbed the side of Ichigos mask and slowly began pulling it up. Her eyes followed his as he silently gave her permission. She pulled it up just enough to expose his lips.

Slowly she stood up on the tips of her heels kissing in passionately.

Ichigo didnt hesitate to return the kiss. He pulled her closer by the waist. Their kiss was so heated ichigo could swear he was trying to ravish her mouth for oxygen. He could hear the sound of their tongues fighting. He held her tightly. The fire between them slowly went out as their kiss slowed.. now it was just a soft gentle lip kiss that ended with rukia biting on Ichigos bottom lip as he pulled away. They were both panting..

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo pulled rukia into his chest at the sound of his voice. "damnit." He turned around to see a flaring renji.

"Is this why you wanted to come to this ball!" He yelled. "You didnt want to come to spend a 'evening out' or to have a good time with a 'friend' you came to see this prick!"

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. She came to see him..

"Did you really come to see me?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia bit her lip and looked up at him. "Yes" she whispered faintly.

Renji turned red. "Your just Hiding behind your mask!" Ichigo watched Renji's hand cross down to his body and grab the handle to his sword.

Ichigo realized he didnt have a weapon on him..."Fuck."


	10. Weapon Fight with No Weapon

Weapon Fight..with No Weapon

Ichigo backed up still holding onto Rukia. He wasnt going to run..but he wasnt going toHo start the fight.

"Renji!" Rukia whispered angerily. "Stop it!"

He didnt. Instead he gave her a glare before drawing his sword and catching the eyes of several people attending the ball.

"HE HAS A SWORD!" Someone screamed.

"Hes going to kill us!"

"HELP!"

Ichigo focused on renji as everyone in the garden began to panic and run around.

"Put the sword down." Ichigo said.

"No. How about, you leave..and you leave in one peice."

Ichigo cackled a laugh. "Take your own advice."

Renji pointed the sword at Ichigo. Strangely, it was the second weapon he had pointed at his face today.

"Rukia, take a few steps back please." Ichigo gently pushed her aside toward a small cement bench. Once she sat he turned his attention back to Renji.

"So, if were going to do this. You get one free hit." He took off his mask.

Renji pressed the blade of his sword into Ichigos chest. "Dont insult me Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned. "Your loss."

"NO! STOP!" Rukia screamed

Renji pulled his sword back and swung down at ichigo. Out of reflex ichigo brought his forearm out to cover his face from being hit. Ichigo knew how to fight, he was a prince..he had to learn. But it was very rare when he was in a weapon fight with no weapon. He felt the blade dig into his arm. Forcefully he pushed his sword to the side.

Ichigo looked down at his bloody arm. The sword had cut his nice button up.

"Dammit."

"Renji stop!" Rukia pulled at his arm. "Stop!"

Renji easily pushed her aside & swung again. But this time, Ichigo grabbed his blade mid air and held onto it tightly. He squeezed and pulled. He felt the blade slicing his hand but kept pulling against renji's will to give up the sword. Finally he pulled the sword free of Renji's grip. And he felt impowered! So he tossed the bloody blade aside and grinned.

"Ichigo stop!" Rukia cried. "Stop please."

Ichigo looked at his hand. "Fuck this hurts." He mumbled low enough for only his ears.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm pulling him. "Ichigo!" He looked at her..he saw her mouth moving..but couldnt quite hear her. "ICHIGO!"

He looked at her eyes, they were so beautiful he thought. Slowly he turned to her... then he pulled her by the arm into his chest and kissed her. He didnt know why..but why argue with a good thing right? He pulled away with a deep inhale.

Renji was frozen. He didnt know what to say or do.

Ichigo turned back ro renji. "Come at me bro."

Renji hesitating before rushing Ichigo. But ichigo was faster, he pulled back and punched him square in the chest knocking his wind out. Before Renji could even get a full breath of air Ichigo had layed another punch into his stomach. Ichigo stepped back, his hand was actually shaky...but it couldve been the the blood that was rushing out that made him feel this way.

As he was staring down at his hand he hadnt realized Renji gathered himself together and was coming. He looked up to late. He felt Renji's body being thrown against him but even then he was still fighting as they flew back.

Ichigo groaned as he was slammed back into a near by planter. They landed on the floor with Ichigo on top. Renji started throwing random punches at Ichigo. One in his rib, then stomach. Then he reached out and grabbed his collar and punched him once in the jaw.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's throat and squeezed. But his grip failed when his right hand stared burning and more blood gushed out onto renji's neck. Where was rukia? Ichigo looked around.

She was sitting on the floor crying, holding her face and crying. The blood was pumping through his ears so hard he couldnt hear again. But he could see, and he saw her screaming his name.

In the meantime renji pushed ichigo off him and onto the floor. He stood and began kicking him as hard as he could.

"HIM!" Someone screamed. "He had the sword!"

"HES KILLING HIM! STOP HIM!"

Ichigo watched as a big man grabbed ahold of Renji and dragged him back. The man was big..very big... and had the number 10 tatooed on his shoulder.

Ichigo rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up off the floor. His hand was dripping alot of blood... thats when he noticed how big the cut was on his forearm.

Rukia was shaking as she looked between the two men. Who would she attend? Her bestfriend? Or Ichigo?

Ichigo made the decision for her. He walked over to her and touched her face with his blood free hand.

"Are you okay Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "AM I OKAY?"She grabbed his hand "ARE YOU OKAY!"

Renji was standing still. He had lost the fight.

"Young Man. Do you need medical Attention?" The big man asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. Thank you..."

"Yammy."

"Yammy. Im fine."

"Thats a awful lot of blood on my floor kid."

Ichigo looked around. Was that all of his blood? "Im sorry."

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered. "I have to go."

Ichigo looked down at his feet. "I know."

"Ichigo look at me."

He did. And she kissed him softly.

"Goodbye."

And she walked off towards renji. Yammy held onto him as they exited the garden and were gone.

Ichigo looked around to find everone was staring. He slowly picked up the planter he had ruined.

"Hey kid."

Ichigo turned around. "Ya."

"You sure know how to fight." The man grinned. He had blue hair. Which didnt seem weird because he had orange. He was wearing a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up. His mask, if you can call it a mask, was small and only covered the right side of his jaw.

"Is there something you need?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"My name is Grimmjow." He continued to grin.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said.

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki. Future king right."

Ichigo eyed Grimmjow. The way he said it...it wasnt a question more of a statement.

"Why do you ask."

Grimmjow's eyes fell down to his own sword hanging on his waist. Then his grin got even bigger..and a bit wild. Ichigo swallowed.

"Im not looking for another fight."

Grimmjow began laughing. "Well..then we have a problem dont we."

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. He watched grimmjow grab his sword handle. Fuck...

"Hey!" A lady pushed her way between ichigo and grimmjow. "Grimmjow... stop."

She was a very attractive lady. Her hair was a beautiful green, she was curvy and had a large chest. So you know what that means.

"Grimmjow! I told you no. And here you are harrassing this poor boy."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Get off me woman."

She put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me."

Ichigo stood looking at her back, her green dress didnt have one. Maybe thats what caught his attention, or maybe it was the 3 tatooed on her back.

"Grimmjow Jagger Jack! Do not speak to me like im one of your little trolls!" She stomped her foot with a huff.

Grimmjow let go of his handle and sighed. "Fine."

"Oh your the best Grimmjow!" Her arms flung around his neck and she kissed his cheek.

Grimmjow blushed a bit. "Get off me Nel!" He pushed her off and stuff his hands in his pockets.

Nel hugged his waist and turned back to Ichigo. "Im sorry Prince. My grimmjow gets a little ferral when he sees a good fight." Her hand traced over grimmjows heart. "But hes a good person."

"I am not." He mumbled.

Ichigo nodded and backed up "I better be going."

"No!" She cried. "I mean... that girl you were with.. Shes a Kuchiki yes?"

Ichigo eyed her. "Yeah."

"I knew it. So howd you get that." Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow!" Nel smacked his arm. "Thats so rude!"

"But isnt she the one with the-"

"Shhh!" Nel smacked him again. "Yes, now be quiet."

Grimmjow ignored her. "So..what...your like her pay back?"

"Her what?"

Nel rolled her eyes. "Grimmjow! Why did you do that!" Grimmjow shrugged. "Ugh your sucha brat!"

Ichigo blinked. "So.. are you going to tell me..or what?"

Nel looked around then leaned in. "Rumor has it, Kaien shiba was in here the other day with some girl. Not Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo nodded. "I see... so..what your saying is... he isnt gay? Cause when we hung out, i swear he was making passes at me!"

Grimmjow laughed. "I thought the same thing. But he's just a really friendly guy." He laughed again.

Nel scoffed. "Your so tasteless grimmjow."

He pulled nel infront of her and began grinding her body against his. "Really? Cause i was tasting pretty fine last night eh?" His hands squeeze her ass.

Nel pushed him away and turned around to face ichigo. "Your so dirty grimmjow!"

"So what your saying is Kaien is cheating on Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Rumor has it." Nel said again.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means," Grimmjow interupted. "It means either rukia grew a foot and changed hair color, or Starrk had a little to much to drink on the job."

"Or! Kaien is unfaithful." Nel added.

Ichigo nodded. "Rukia didnt say anything about that." His shoulders fell a bit.

"Well..maybe she doesnt know..."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Yeah..thats a possibility."

Ichigo looked down at his hand. The blood was still running..but it was also scabbing. "I better go." He walked away before they could say anything else.

"I think that was a little to hard for him." Nel whispered.

"I know whats a little hard. Lets go back and attend to me." Grimmjow whispered.


	11. In Prison

In Prison...

As ichigo walked home he felt as if his head was spinning. But if could be the blood loss...he wasn't quite sure. From the time he began walking home to the time he actually got home he had experienced several emotions.

First he was nervous for causing such a ruckus at Hueco Mundo..if his dad were to find out he disobeyed his rules and went into the forbbinden land he would be in alot of trouble. And since when does a Prince get introuble?

Then he felt brave. He figured... fuck it.. i cant do what i want. Im marrying a crazy stupid controlling girl. I have the right to do as i please.

After a bit, he began thinking of rukia and feeling a little upset. How could she not tell him Kaien was cheating on her? Did she even know?

When he arrived home he was feeling happy..and quite dizzy. Happy cause he was home from a long walk from a place he could hardly remember..and happy cause.. well he was home now.

He pushed open the door and lazily walked in. He was so tired he had even forgotten the cut that was now drying. Just as he imagined walking up to his bed he was stopped.

"Ichigo."

He turned around with a yawn. "Hm?"

It was ishida. He was twisting a towel in his hands and fidgeting. Sadly he looked down at his feet.

"My Prince," He began. "I have some devastating news." Ichigo leaned against the banister and sighed meaning 'hurry up' "I.." Ishida froze and just stared at ichgo.

"I..?" Ichigo asked.

"Your nice clothes! The hell were you doing?!" Ishida roared.

Ichigo nodded. "I see your cranky. Ill just go to sleep." He turned around and awkwardly walked up the stairs.

"Princess Orihime tried to kiss me!" Ichigo froze and slowly turned to ishida. "And, she may have succeeded."

Ichigos mouth dropped open just a bit. Was he to be mad? He didnt care for her..so why did he still feel betrayed? He turned away from ishida and continued his journey to his bedroom. Did he even care? He opened his bedroom door.

She was in his bed. Hugging the pillow her head rest on.. his pillow. His bed. Ichigo chewed his bottom lip and watched her sleep.

"Orihime." He watched her stir. Then considered she was awake but just ignoring him. Which made him angry. "Orhime!" He stomped over to the bed and looked down at her 'sleeping' form. She pulled the pillow closer and inhaled its scent. Ichigo shuddered.

He grabbed the bottom of his matress and used his strength to lift it up. By doing this he watching with mad eyes as Orihime rolled off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud.

He eyes shot open when she hit the floor. She glared at Ichigo as she pushed herself up off the floor.

Ichigo was breathing hard. He didnt know why. "Did you kiss Ishida." He said

Her jaw set as she stared back at Ichigo with the same kind of hate. "No."

"Liar!" He yelled. "You goddam liar!"

She wasnt effected by his temper at all. Instead..she got brave. "And if i did. What are you going to do about it."

Ichigo scoffed. The nerve on this bitch. "Get out."

She laughed and her fire hair bounced. "I dont think so."

Ichigo walked around his bed to face her. "Excuse me?" She was much taller than Rukia...so he didnt have to look down so low. "Im not asking you."

His hands shot up and grabbed her shoulders. He squeezed and could she fear in her eyes, so he used it. He roughly spun her around and pushed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her pinning her hands beside her head. Her blue eyes stared up at him. Then he was scared. What was he doing? He released her wrist and stepped back shaking.

Her wrist were bloody. But it made him shake harder when he realized it was his blood and not hers.

"Get out."

She sat up on the bed and looked at her wrist. Then at him.

"I said GET OUT!" He screamed. He grabbed a glass from off his dresser and pull back aiming for her. But he couldnt find it in himself to release. So instead her held it in his hand.

Orihime watching the glass.. she watched it warp into his fist until it shattered. She jumped. Slowly Ichigo brought his hand up to his face to examine the remains. It hurt...or..it shouldve hurt. He couldnt feel it. He couldnt even feel his feet, or anything. Orihime's eyes began to water.

Ichigo backed up to the wall and slowly slid down. He pulled his knees up to his chest but never looked away from his hand. What was wrong with him? He felt... he didnt even know.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up at her. His throat tightended...and his eyes watered. He squeezed his fist together and hung his head.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She reached out and shook him gently.

Ichigo broke. He started crying.

Orihime looked around. What would she do? She watched Ichigo cry harder and blood drip onto the floor. She panic and ran to the door.

"I need help!" She screamed. "Somebody!"

Ichigo looked down into his lap and tried to stop himself from choking. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. He was In Prison. He couldnt go here, he couldnt go there. He had to do this and do that. He couldnt marry her but had to marry her. He was in a box and sufforcating to get out.

The door swung open wider and in stepped Isshin and Ishida.

"Ichigo?" Isshin dropped down to look at ichigo who wouldnt meet his eyes. "Son what happened?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime and Ishida. Then at the ground.

"Son." Isshin looked down at his wounds. "Ichigo..you need to go see Unohana."

Ichigo shook his head saying 'no'.

Isshin sat down beside Ichigo and looked at Ishida. "Please..leave...and close the door."

Ishida nodded and grabbed Orihimes hand. "Come on Princess." And they left.

Ichigo's crying had slowed and quieted to tears. But he refused to look at his father.

"Ichigo." Isshin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He hugged his son.

They didnt speak. Because what do you say to someone when they cry. If you really think about.. they are sad.. and what could you possibly say that can make them stop. Sometimes you dont need to say anything. Sometimes you just need somebody to listen to your crys. What else could they do?

After awhile Ichigo had fallen asleep leaving Isshin alone in the master bedroom which was once his. He thought about his lovely wife. He loved her dearly. He knew if she were here, ichigo wouldnt be feeling lost.

In the middle of the night. Ichigo had woken up and crept to his bed. His father was on then floor sleeping. He walked to the bathroom and turned the water on in the bathtub. He closed the door and began unbuttoning his shredded shirt. Then he began unziping his pants and pulled those down feeling sore in his back.

He turned off the water and sat in the tub. In a matter of minutes the water had turned a light red. He then started scrubbing the dried blood off his body.

He needed medical attention. Badly. In the process of cleaning himself he remembered sending renji home in a worst condition. And this, this made him smirk. What was Rukia doing he wondered.

xxxx

Rukia dabbed a towel into some water and began wiping Renji's face trying to rid him of blood.

He let her.

"Renji. Why?" She whispered.

He looked at her but didnt answer.

"What will you say when Nii-sama sees this?" She asked.

Renji turned to Rukia then leaned forward trying to catch her off guard. But Rukia saw his actions from the moment they became thoughts. She turned her head aside and stopped assisting his injuries.

"No. Renji dont do this."

Renji turned away."What is it about that prick that you like so much? He's rich.. has power..he can get anybody he pleases..and he wants you. And you seem to want him. Why?"

Rukia's hand dropped from his head and she shook her head. "I dont know."

"God! He's so spoiled! He can have everything and anything! And he has to have you!" Renji mumbled.

Rukia pushed up off he bed. "You know renji." She sniffed and wiped her nose. "Clean yourself up!" She threw the towel into his lap and walked out the door.

She walked to her room passing Kaiens on the way. Rukia sat on her bed and began crying.


	12. Trust

Trust...

Ichigo sat waiting for assistance. All he needed was a needle, some alcohol, a a towel, and hell! He could fix his ass up himself. But his dad had insisted he go get professional help. So here he was sitting in a cold windowless room waiting for the damn doctor.

Finally the door opened and in walked a young man, he had black hair to his chin.

"He..hello." He looked down at his clip bord. "Ichigo Ku..ro..sa..ki." He looked back up. "Um.. Im Hanatora..umm Miss Unohana said I had to..um.. help you."

Ichigo nodded. Hanataro stood still.

"Um... are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

The man nodded frantically. "Mhmm...Its .. i never really helped anyone. I usually..get coffee um.. stuff like that." Hanataro placed the clipbord down and smiled. "Um.. of you could please..um.. roll up your sleeve and ill have a look."

Ichigo unbuttoned his cuff and pulled up his sleeve revealing his wound.

Hanatoras' eyes buldged. "Dear geesh! What happened?!"

Ichigo was quite amazed...he had never seen anyone turn green so fast. "You should have seen it last night."

Hanataro grabbed cotton swab and the alcohol. "This might hurt a bit.." He drenched the swabs in liquid, he slowly began cleaning around the deep cut. "So... um.. how old are you?"

"Seventeen.."

Hanataro nodded. "Im nineteen."

"Oh." Ichigo looked at his hand. "Oh ya, I have this too." He extended his hand.

Hanataro jumped back knocking over a few containers and his clipbord. "Im...Im sorry!" He had also split the alcohol.

Ichigo leaned down and picked up the clip bord. Then something caught his eye.

_Shiba, Kaien_

_Antibiotics, _

"Kaien Shiba was here?" Ichigo looked up at hanataro who was rearranging the containers.

"Um..im not..not supposed to reveal other paitents information."

"Is he sick?"

Hanataro nervously shook. "I cant really say."

Ichigo glared at him, "Thanks for the help." Ichigo rolled down his sleeve and stood up.

"Mr. Kurosaki... Um, where are you going?"

Ichigo was in his own world. He was already out the door.

xxxx

Ichigo sighed heavily. "I just need a 'get well soon card'. I dont need that other shit."

Yoruichi pouted. "Your no fun Ichigo." She handed him the card and began putting the other merchandises that were rejected. "Why did you need this card again?"

Ichigo placed the money on the counter. "Dont worry about it." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the store.

...

Urahara tapped his chin with his fan. "I dont like this."

Yoruichi nodded. "I dont either. He is up to something and knowing the kurosaki men, its not good."

Urahara nodded. "Wait.. what?" He turned to his wife. "What are you talking about? He didnt even ask how i was doing?!" Urahara walked into the back room. "THE NERVE ON THAT BOY!"

xxxx

Ichigo stood at the Kuchiki's Mansion waiting for the door to be opened. He knocked again.

The door opened and Renji leaned out. "Can I help y-" His eyes widened. "The fuck do you want?"

"Is Kaien home."

"You cant see Rukia! Get out our porch! I outta ki-... did you ask for Kaien?" He opened the door wider and leaned against its frame. "Maybe he is. Maybe he's not."

Ichigo nodded. "I see. Well ill just wait here til you decided whether he's here or not. Take your time." He looked down at his watch. "Barely 8:30."

Renji turned red. "He's inside." He stepped aside allowing Ichigo access through the door. "Dont get to close. He's a disease."

Ichigo walked in. "Which room?"

"Down this hall and first door to the left." Renji walked his way to the kitchen.

Ichigo walked down the hallway and stopped at the first door to the left just as Renji had instructed. He grabbed the knob and turned it then gently pushed the door open.

He looked in, a woman with brown hair stood holding an empty cup. He face was pink and she looked at ichigo with wide eyes.

"Excuse me." She said.

Ichigo stepped aside. He shut the door beind him and grinned.

"Kaien buddy. I heard you were sick and thought i come by."

Kaien sat on the edge of his bed holding a trashcan at his feet. He smiled. "Hey handsome!" He coughed and spit into the trash. "I didnt expect you to come visit. Is that stuff for me?"

Ichigo looked down at the card and book in his hands. "Oh, uh..yeah." He looked down at his feet. "Here."

Kaien took the gifts and grinned. "Thanks kid." He looked down at the book. "Shakespear?"

"Yeah. He's pretty crazy. But, he makes alot of sense."

"How did you know i was sick?"

Ichigo sat in a nearby chair. "I just had a feeling. And what kind of friend would i be if i didnt check up on you."

"Your a great kid Ichigo. If you didnt have a home, i would take you home with me."

Ichigo felt a shiver crawl down his back. "Thanks. I think."

The room suddenly got quiet. Ichigo looked around and kaien stared at him. It was quite irratating. Or maybe more awkward than irratating. Ichigo was turning red. What was this guys problem!? Fucking look away!

"Ichigo we are friends right?"

Ichigo was suddenly posessed. He nodded back. "Mhmm."

"And as a friend you would be willing to help me. Right?"

Ichigo nodded again.

"Friends Trust eachother. Im going to trust you, to help me."

"Okay."

"You know my dear Fiance Rukia."

Ofcourse he knew her. He knew he better than kaien knew. But no one eles knew that ichigo knew Rukia the way he did. Only he and her knew.

"Yeah?"

Kaien leaned in closer and whispered. "I think Renji has a little crush on her. And i dont like the idea of that. So as a friend will you watch out for him. And watch over Rukia?"

"Define 'Watch over'." Ichigo whispered back.

"I dont know, go places with her. Keep her busy and on the move. I dont want Renji alone with her. But atleast if your there, I will know she's in good hands."

Ichigo smiled. "I will do this for you Kaien. What are friends for right?"

Kaien smiled his stupid charming boy smile. "Thanks Handsome! Man! I feel so much better now." He laughed a bit. "Now ichigo dont go falling inlove with Rukia."

Ichigo laughed along with him. "Too late."

They both laughed again. The ichigo stood up.

"I better get going. I have some things to do."

Kaien nodded. "Hey kid, will you do me a favor and send the lovely lady Miyako back in."

Ichigo nodded. He walked out of the room to find lady with brown hair standing at the door.

"Miyako?" She nodded back. "Kaien wanted you." Her face turned a bright pink and she nodded again. "Can you direct me to Lady Rukias' room?"

Miyako smiled. "To your right past the kitchen, the third door."

Ichigo turned away and hurried to her room. He didnt bother to knock, he just opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Rukia was asleep on her bed, disappointing Ichigo. He didnt want to wake her. Slowly he crawled and laid down beside her. She hugged her pillow and scooted away from ichigo.

The silence began to speak with him. He could only hear the word 'Trust'...his stomach turned at the thought of kaien trusting him. Ichigo kurosaki was a good boy, or so he was told. The mere thought of him breaking someones trust made him sick. Sadly he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Lady Rukia's dresser. He pulled out a pen from her cup holder and began writing on a blank sheet of paper.

_Dear Lady Rukia,_

_I am writing to you because your asleep in your bed and i do not have the heart to wake you. Life is fucked up, and not everything you want is what you get. At the end of this story, I have a feeling i will not get what i want. But i do not want the story to end just yet. Thank you for stopping the rain._

_Love, Your Prince Ichigo_

He stopped writing and folded up the letter. The he left her room mentally kicking himself for doing the right thing. Fuck! He thought. Fuck Trust!


	13. Half Empty

Half Empty...

Ichigo walked out of the Kuchiki mansion with ease. He walked down the road which went straight into town. He thought he would go to a little hole in the wall. Just a casual place he often went to when he was down. The bar.

He walked in and took a seat in his usual spot.

"Ichigo my boy! The usual?" The bartender called out.

Ichigo shook his head sadly. "No.. How about that clear stuff...the oderless one."

The man looked at him. "Vodka?"

"Sure."

"Something wrong kid?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Mister Kyōraku... I rather not."

The mad handed the drink to ichigo. "Well what you can talk to my nano! She can probably help you. Oi! Nano! C'monover'er!"

Ichigo whipped around in on his stool to face nano who was on the phone. "No Mrs. Nano! its okay!"

Shunsui chuckled and poured himself a glass of vodka. "Are you sure kid?"

Ichigo nodded before downing the last of his vodka. "Another?"

Shunsui took the cup and walked off. Ichigo sat waiting.

"Ichigo?" A voice purred.

He looked over his shoulder to see Nel and Grimmjow. "Hi."

The both walked over and took a seat on either side of him. Nel on his right, and grimmjow to his left.

"How are you doing widdo Ichigo." Nel grinned and pinched his cheek.

Shunsui came back with the Vodka and placed it down eyeing ichigo's new friends. "Grimmjow...Nel."

Grimmjow grinned devilishly. "Shunsui ill have two vodkas. And the misses will have the same."

Shunsui glared at grimmjow. "When i said Dont ever come back, i meant to say Dont ever..Ever come back." He crossed his arms.

Grimmjow laughed as if it were a joke. "Right, but we saw our friend Ichigo, and we just had to stop in."

Nel extended her hand out and smiled at ichigo. "Would you mind if i had a sip? Ichiiigooo" Nel batted her eyes making ichigos throat dry up. He only nodded in response and she smiled. "Awe, arent you sweet."

Grimmjow looked over at Nel. "Calm down Nel. Hes a minor." He took a drink from his own vodka before turning to ichigo. "So how've you been? What ever happened with that Kuchiki chick?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Awwww why!" Nel turned ichigo's chin so he faced her. "Your a cute liddo boy. What happened."

Ichigo shrugged. "It just wouldnt work out you know? And..i just dont have it in me to steal Kaien's fiancee. I couldnt do it."

"You couldnt?" Grimmjow asked. "Like... you had the opportunity..and you bitched out."

"I didnt bitch out! I just..its wrong..marriage is supposed to be a comittment and i cant just..ruin it." His shoulders sunk and he looked down into his cup that was half empty. "I just dont have it me. "

Nel awed and placed a hand on her heart."Thats so sweet ichigo."

Grimmjow's mouth gaped open. "Thats bullshit!You bitched out. End of story." He took aother swig of his drink. "Your scared."

Ichigo stayed quiet a minute before speaking. "There would be to many consequences if I took Rukia away from Kaien."

Nel shook her head sadly. Grimmjow's face twisted. "Well look at you, Mr. Glass Half Empty."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said dryly.

"Stop being a little bitch and think of the good stuff. You wont get anywhere in life if you cant see the glass is half full. You dumbass." Grimmjow stated.

"You dont even know me!" Ichigo cried. "You dont know anything!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up! Stop acting like a pussy! Its your own damn fault your mopeing around at a bar! Your not even old enought to drink! Your a goddam prince! You dont have to struggle like the rest of us! Stop acting like a cunt!"

Ichigo bit his tongue and could only glare.

"I was just trying to say look at the bright side you dipshit. Yo-"

Nel looked over at grimmjow. "Stop it grimmjow. This is none of our bussiness anyway. We should leave."

Grimmjow grunted and stood up. "Fine." He walked away leaving Ichigo heated in his seat.

"Ichigo. Im sorry. But you have to understand, you wont ever have a happy ending if your not willing to save the princess." She grabbed his shaking hand and squeezed . "You have to be a man and do what you think is right." He looked up at her green eyes listening to her words. "Whatever decision you make in the end...you cant regret it." She released his hand and walked away.

Ichigo reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. "Shunsui." He held up the bills of money. "For mine and theres." Shunsui nodded and ichigo placed the money down and walked out of the bar.

xxxx

"Ichii-nii! Dinner time!" Yuzu called.

Ichigo was laying down in his bed. He didnt want to eat, or drink. He just wanted to lay down and mope.

Then, there was a knock at his door.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime poked her head into his room. "May i come in?"

He sat up squishing all his pillows. "Come in."

She walked in and closed the door softly. "How are you feeling?"

Ichigo had almost forgot he was injured. "Im fine."

She smiled. "Thats good." Her face tinted pink. "Kurosaki-kun...I want to apologize for the way i have acted. I-"

"No, I should apologize Princess Orihime, I have treated you horribly. I am at fault." He pushed off his bed and walked over to her. "I was wrong to deny your love. I never liked the idea of marriage.."He looked away to the window. "And... I didnt like the idea of being forced into it. But..in time, Im sure i can grow to love you." His throat tightened as he spoke the last words.

"Kurosaki-kun..." She whispered, but he kept talking.

"This is new to me..and im sorry if i cant be the Husband or King you want me to be. But with time..i can be."

Orihime's eyes grew and she nodded. "Oh kurosaki-kun! I will help you! I will be the best queen and wife. I forgive you!" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "We make such a cute couple! The way carrots and rabbits do!"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He felt like he just signed away his life. He hugged her back feeling empty inside.

"Let us go down to eat." Orihime said as she began dragging ichigo out of his room.

"Yes dear."

They walked down together and took a seat. Across from Ichigo sat his father.

"Son? Are you feeling alright?" Isshin eyed ichigo.

Ichigo just nodded solemly. "Never better." His plate was place infront of him and he looked down at the food. He lifted his fork and gently pushed his food around the plate.

Isshin began eating but kept a watchful eye on his son. Something was definately wrong.

"Kurosaki-kun, do i still have to sleep in the guest bedroom?" Orihime asked?

Isshin looked at orihime then back to ichigo.

"...Ofcourse not dear.." Ichigo looked up at his father with a long face" you can sleep in my bed."

Isshin's mouth fell open. "What!?" Had his son gone mad!? "Son! Are you sure about this?" Isshin leaned over the table to examine Ichigo before he responded. "Are you absolutly sure?"

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Yeah..im sure."

Isshin was shocked, what had happened to his son since the night? He looked at his son, he felt sorry for him. For ichigo had finally given into his arranged marriage.

"Kurosaki-kun! We should have a party for your birthday, but have it also be our engagement party!" Orihime cried happily.

Isshin looked at ichigo, knowing him a party would be the last thing he wanted for his birthday.

"Sure dear. Whatever you want." Ichigo mumbled.

Isshin stood up and threw his napkin on the table then walked away. He couldnt stand it any longer. He broke Ichigo's spirit and it broke his heart. Im his father, I know whats best for him. He kept telling himself. But as he walked away he then he wondered, Did he really know what was best for his only son? Seventeen years he was sure he was doing the right thing, but now he was not so sure.


	14. Gut Feeling

Gut Feeling...

Four days since Ichigo's last encounter with Kaien

"Wouldnt it be lovely?" Orihime asked. "Kurosaki-kun?" She turned to her fiance because he had yet to look up at her the entire time she was speaking.

He looked at her and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you would like honey."

She squealed and looked back down at the assorted color papers. "Everyone should come!" She gently tucked her ginger hair behind her ear and smiled. "Dont you think?"

Isshin sat at the table with Orihime and Ichigo. He didnt say anything, he just watched ichigo. He studied the lifeless emotion in his son. It was quite upsetting.

Orihime took a sip of her water and placed her hand on Ichigos', "Kurosaki-kun? Do you not want to do this right now?" She could feel his distraction.

Ichigo stared down at their intertwined hands and sighed heavily. "In all honestly my dear, im feeling a bit...empty."

Isshin opened his mouth to speak, but no words could form. He eyed his son waiting, he had no clue on what he was waiting for, but he was waiting for something to happen.

"Kurosaki-kun you should go lay down. I can do this by myself." She smiled warmly without noticing Ichigo hadnt returned her smile. He only shook his head saying 'no'.

"Son, I think you better lay down. I'll help her with this." Ichigo began to protest but stopped when his father raised a hand. "Son, I think I know whats in your best interest, what kind of father would I be if i didnt?" He smiled, but ichigos' eyes turned and pulled together.

"You would be the most hated man in the town if you didnt." Ichigo paused before shifted his eyes to look at Orihime who was paying no attention to their conversation, then he looked back at his father. "But, you know what is in my best interest...dont you."

Isshins' jaw set as he glared at Ichigo who met him with the same cold stare. The he rose from his seat.

"But if you insist, I will go lay down." Ichigo said calmly.

Orihime stood quickly. "I hope you feel better dear." She moved to kiss him and to Isshins surprise, Ichigo met her half way and returned her kiss. His nose crinkled in disgust as she nearly ate his face off, but he said nothing as he walked away and up the steps to his room.

"Would you like my help Orihime?"

She nodded happily and sat back down. "Yes!" She put a finger on her lip thinking where to begin. "I want everyone to come and share this moment with me and Kurosaki-kun!" She pulled out the invitations from a box beside her laying them out. "I made these."

Isshin picked up the card.

_To: The citizens of Karakura Town_

_Please come and celebrate the birthday of Ichigo Kurosaki, and the engagement of Orihime Inoue and Kurosaki Ichigo._

_The Kurosaki Household_

"Do you like it?" Orihime asked.

Isshin nodded. "I do."

She smiled. "Theres so much to do! All the planning out! His birthday is in a week you know." She leaned back in her chair exhuasted. "I still havent decided on the entertainment, or the dinner or wine glasses! Or dress!" She covered her eyes in distress.

Isshin grabbed Orihimes' hand and smiled. "I will help you." He grabbed the invitations. "Give these to me, I'll deliever them and you can stay here planning the next thing on the list."

"You will?" Her eyes welled up and she jumped over the table. "Thank you!" Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

Isshin finally managed to pry off the girl. "Yes, I will maybe sure everyone is invited." He stood up from the table and smiled. "I will get started now!"

"Wait!" Orihime called. Her eyes locked with Isshin. "Um.. do you think Kurosaki-kun will be surprised?"

Isshin looked down at the invitations in his hand. "I think he will be."

Orihime smiled and looked down at her list of things 'To Do'. "Well there is just so much to be done! Thank you again for helping me."

xxxx

Ichigo layed upstairs on his bed with his feet crossed and hands behind his head. He felt rather full, but empty at the same time. His heart was pounding in his chest the way a woodpecker sounds when it pecks a tree. It was rapid.

He kept replaying the memory of Rukia asleep in her bed. He kepting thinking of things he should've said. Things he shouldve done. Everytime he tried to remember her, he felt as if his heart was skipping a beat. I shoulda woke her, he thought. He would gain confidence of the should haves, but then remember the didnts, and he was lost.

He closed his eyes and decided sleep would be the solution to his problems. But everything he closed his eyes, he saw Lady Rukia in the beautiful black dress the night her met her.

Eventually sleep came to him. He dreamed of Rukia. She sat on his bed hugging his pillow. His eyes met hers and their worlds mutated into one. He sat beside her letting himself fall back onto the bed. She laughed and mouthed the words 'I Love You'. She leaned down to kiss him but a second before they touched his dream was torn from him.

A knock at the door startled him into the sitting position. He looked around searching for the beautiful girl from his dreams.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at the closed door debating whether or not he should get up and open it. He could hear his father knocking again, but made no effort to get up and answer the door.

"Son..."

Ichigo settled back down in his bed and waited. The last four days had been empty. He was a bunny lost in a foreign garden. The door began to open slowly. Ichigo paniced and flipped over on his side grabbing his pillow and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ichigo..." He could hear Isshin walked closer and stop at his bed. Ichigo stirred a bit and pulled the pillow closer to his face faking slumber.

"Im going out for a bit son, I will be back soon." He leaned down kissing the top of his sons head. "I hope you know I love you, and i only want you to be happy."

When he finally left, Ichigo sat up and stared out the window. From his room, he could see the Kuchiki Mansion. He desperately wanted to speak to lady rukia. But in his heart, he knew he had to let her go.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Isshin traveled around town delivering the invitations to the citizens of Karakura. He had one more invitation meant for Urahara and Yoruichi, unfortunately their invitation would have to be word of mouth. He had a gut feeling he was doing wrong. But he ignored it.

He stopped into their store with a smile.

"Kisuke!" Isshin called out until the blonde haired man appeared.

"Isshin Kurosaki, to what do i owe this visit?" He smiled and leaned against the counter smiling.

"My son is turning eighteen in exactly one week, this party is also his engagement party to Princess Orihime. I would like you to come and celebrate with us."

Urahara pulled out his fan and fanned himself. "I see." There was a long pause before he spoke again. "We will be there!"

Isshin grinned turning to leave.

"Oi! Isshin!" A woman purred.

Isshin turned around looking at the woman sitting on the counter. "How is my boy Ichigo?"

"Fine."

"Is he really?"

"Yes. Why wouldnt he be."

Yoruichi shrugged. " I dont know." She smiled wickedly making Isshin boil. "He was awfully happy in here the other day. But some pretty flowers for a girl i presume was not Princess Orihime."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm, but your his father, I know he wouldnt hide anything from you."

Isshin nodded. "Thats right. He wouldnt."

"He wore the face of a boy inlove."

"I have to go. These invitations wont deliver themselves." As he walked out of the small shop, yoruichi called to him.

"I hope you know whats best for him!"

Isshin walked down the roads of Karakura he knew what was best for his son. Or did he? He had questioned his fatherly ways days before. But insisted he was doing the right thing for his son. Ichigo is strong he told himself. He will get over this phase of depression. He had to. He was the future king of Karakura, and if he had any respect for his family name, he would buckle down and cope with the pain.

Isshin came to the Kuchiki Mansion and knocked loudly.

The door opened and he was face to face with Byakuya who didnt look the least bit happy to see him.

"Isshin?" Byakuya eyed him. "What do you want?"

"I would like to invite you to my sons engagement slash birthday celebration." He handed the invitation to Byakuya who hesitated to take it.

"Why."

Isshin shrugged. "Why not?"

Byakuya finally took the invitation. "I can not promise we will attend this matter. I have other priorities as you know."

Isshin smiled. "Ofcourse. I would just like to put aside our feuding for my son if only for a day."

Byakuya nodded. "I see. Well, we will try our best to attend this party of yours."

"Thats all i ask."

Without another word. The door slammed shut in Isshins face.

xxxx

"Nii-sama? Who was that?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya threw the invitation across the table and continued walking. "Just the King of Karakura."

Rukia picked up the invitation and her heart dropped. She dropped the invitation on the table and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

Where was this coming from? She didnt even know Prince Ichigo, why was she getting so attached to him? Tears slid from her eyes dont her cheeks.

"Lady Rukia? Is something the matter?"

Rukia looked up to find the innocent Miyako staring at her.

Rukia cried harder trying not to make any noise when Miyako rushed to her side.

"Lady rukia!" She whispered. "Do tell me what is the matter!"

"He- I-" Her lower lip trembled. "Im so- sorry."

Miyako picked up the invitation. "Is this why you are crying? The Prince? The one who went into your room the other day?"

Rukia wiped her eyes. "He was here?"

"Oh my yes. Days ago. Did Kaien not say a thing?"

Rukia shook her head. "No."

Miyako nodded. "He was in your room. And he left with the saddest face i'd ever seen on a young man."

Rukia and miyako hurried to her bedroom. "Oh Mikayo." Rukia walked over to her desk and there, folded neatly by her favorite pen was the letter Ichigo had written. "I hadnt even seen this."

Rukia opened the letter. Her eyes widened, her breath was caught in her throat and again she burst out crying. Miyako sat alongside her humming and holding the fragile girl.


	15. True Friends

True friends...

"Two days until your birthday kurosaki-kun!" Orihime squeled. "Are you excited as I am?!" Orihime was laying on Ichigos bed watching him as he was being fitted for a vest.

"Yes." Ichigo said in a monotone voice.

"I cant believe it!" She hugged his pillow and inhaled deeply. "I cant wait! How can you stand it?"

"I dont know." Ichigo said.

Orihime pushed herself off the bed and smiled. "Im going to go try on my dress!"

"Again?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes! I had a big breakfeast! I want to make sure it fits."

"Sweetie..i dont think dinner and breakfeast will change the way your dress fits." Ichigo's wanted to rip his hair out. He had forgotten how stupid this woman was. No, there was no way he could forget such a thing. Maybe he was just trying to overlook it..but her stupidoty was to much to handle.

"Oh but it can! One time..i ate a double chocolate cake with extra whip cream with some fruit and ice cream and salted peppers dipped in nacho cheese with some beans for dinner. Then in the morning i had eggs and bacon with some rasberry filled biscuts and some fish covered in red chili power topped off with brussel sprouts and asparagas. I didnt fit into anything!"

Ichigo stared at her horrified. "I see... but didnt you only eat some eggs and salad?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes. But as you can tell i can gain weight like crazy."

"From the shit you eat its believeable." He mumbled.

Orihime walked out of the room leaving ichigo to be fitted. He sighed heavily.

"How long will this take?"

The woman only looked at him with an angry face. She turned his head back to the forward position and continued pinning his vest in various places.

xxxx

Kaien sat at the table in the Kuchiki manor alone. He felt silly eating his breakfeast in a dark room. He decided to get up and find some company. He gently knocked on Rukia's door

"Rukia?" He pushed open the door to find her sitting on her floor hugging a chappy doll. "Hey..whats wrong?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Do you need something?"

Kaien knelt down beside her. "Come eat breakfeast with me." He gently kissed her forehead and smiled. "Please." He grabbed her hands from her doll and pulled her up. "We can talk about Ichigos birthday party." He pulled her out of the room and into the kitchen to eat.

"Why do you want to talk about that?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I want to go..dont you?" Kaien pulled out a chair for rukia to sit. He pushed her in when she sat down. "I want to go. Ichigo is a good boy. Becoming eighteen is a big step in life, especially in his."

He sat across from rukia and served her fresh fruit and pancakes.

"I dont really want to go." Rukia said.

"Oh...Well i wanna go. Ichigo is a good friend of mine." Kaien smiled. "Isnt he a good friend to you?"

Rukia stabbed at her pancakes and shoved them into her mouth. While she chewed, Kaien rambled on about Ichigo. But her mind was elsewhere. When kaien had finally realized she wasnt listening to him. He stopped talking..and they in silence.

xxxx

Isshin took a swig of his beer. "I just dont understand him!"

The bartender nodded. "Mm."

"I mean..he's a good kid! But..he's just been..all.. i dont know! All mopey!" Isshin raised his glass to the bartender. "Shunsui..i'll have another."

Shunsui took his glass and refilled it. "Boys will be boys."

"But..of all the people in Karakura town!" Isshin cried.

"I know."

"RIGHT!"

"Your right."

"Im not overreacting ...am i?" Isshin asked.

"No."

Isshin took another drink of his beer. "Theres no way he could have friends like that!"

"Well in His defense...they werent exactly acting friendly...so i wouldnt call them friends." Shunsui said as he dried a glass cup.

"I..i just dont understand..where did he even meet them!?" Isshin asked.

"Beats the hell out of me...But does it really matter who his friends are?" Shunsui placed the glass down. "I mean, they were trying to give him some advice bu-"

"HE TOOK ADVICE FROM GRIMMJOW AND NEL?!" Isshin cried.

"Woa! I never said he took their advice..."

Isshin finished his beer. "I remember when Ichigo never wanted to leave the house because he wanted to play robin hood with Ishida." He sighed heavily. "Now i find out he's drinking at bars -which by the way..thank you for selling my under age son Vodka- and hes befriending hoolagins...whats next?"

"Were not hoolagins, King of Karakura."

Isshin turned around in his seat to fine the blue haired demon with his psycho crazy green haired witch. "Grimmjow and Nel..they let you out of custody already?"

"Ha Ha Ha... Were not about that life no more." Grimmjow took a seat beside Isshin and Nel wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's neck and smiled.

"What do you want?" Isshin asked.

"Nothing from you." Nel said.

"But you want something from Ichigo?" Isshin accused.

"What makes you say that?" Grimmjow asked.

"I dont like you and my son being friends. I dont know what you want from him, amd i dont know how you even met! But I dont like it."

Grimmjow smirked. "You dont know how we met?" Grimmjow burst out laughing and Nel pulled his hair to quiet him. "Look I dont want anything from your kid. So you can calm the fuck down."

Isshin turned back to his drink and stared down at it.

"Hows widdo Ichigo doing?" Nel asked.

"Why?"

"Well last time we spoke..we may have ended on a bad note..and i just wanted to know how hes been."

Isshin looked at nel. "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, I cant remember.."

"Stay away from Ichigo. He has enough on his plate. He doesnt need you two fucking with his head."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "We werent the ones who fucked with his head."

"Whats that supposed to mean!?" Isshin snapped.

"You tell me! When we first met he seemed like a pretty cool kid...next time i se him, hes all depressed mopey and drinking his heart out to Cheap Vodka."

"Hey!" Shunsui called.

"Shut up Shunsui." Grimmow looked at Isshin. "I didnt not anything to him. I would say it was that Kuchiki chick..or maybe daddy isnt loving his son enough."

"Fuck you grimmjow."

Grimmjow stood up. "Hmm, you dont assume me like your son did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envolope. "Dont us a favor. Give this to Ichigo for us." He tossed it on the counter.

"And if i dont?"Isshin asked.

"Well, when we show up at his birthday party your going to have some explaing to do." He said wickedly.

"Who said you were invited."

Grimmjow chuckled. "This party is the talk of the town. We wouldnt miss it for anything." He grabbed nels hand and they walked toward the door. "Dont forget to give him that letter."

Isshin stared down at the letter.

"So...are you going to read it? Or do you have more respect for your so-" Isshin picked up the letter and began tearing the envolope open. "Or not."

Isshin began reading.

...

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

xxxx

Ichigo was sitting in his room reading when the door abrutly slammed open.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled and he slammed the door shut.

"Dad? Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

His father was boiling with rage. His hands were clentched around the letter.

"Im going to ask you something..and I swear to god! IF you lie to me..Im going to slap the shit out of you."

Ichigo swallowed. "Okay." He couldnt remember the last time he had been hit. Infact...he couldnt remember anythime his father had hit him.

"Did you go to Hueco Muendo?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo froze. He knew..Im fucked he thought. Ichigo shook his head.

"No."

SLAP!

Ichigo bit his tongue hard and looked at his dad.

"Did you go to Hueco Muendo!" He asked again.

"No."

SLAP!

"Dont lie to me dammit!" Isshin took a step toward Ichigo. "Did you or did you not go to Hueco Muendo?"

Ichigo shook his head again. "No!"

Isshin reached out and grabbed Ichigos shirt pulling him close. "Do you fucking hear what im asking you?!" Isshin growled. "Did you fucking go to Hueco Meundo!?"

Ichigo looked at his dad. He could swear his heart had jumped out of his chest in fear oof its life.

"No."

Isshin glared at him in disbelief. But he only tightened his grip on his shirt and..

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"I asked you to never go there!" Isshin said. He released ichigos collar and watched him stumble back.

Ichigo wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He sniffed hard trying to keep the blood that was trickling down in.

"Im going to ask you one more time. Did you go to Hueco Meundo?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo looked at his dad. "Yes."

SLAP!

"I told you! I told you never to go there! You disobeyed me!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo could only give a stare back. "Did you hear me!? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing."

Isshin's rage meter cracked. "NOTHING!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"What do you mean nothing!" Isshin screamed. SLAP! "Everything Me and your Mother did was for you and your sisters! The only thing we asked of you was to NEVER go to hueco muendo!"

Ichigo's chest heaved up and down. He opened his mouth to speak..but then decided against it.

Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "If your going to sneak around behind my back, find out who your True friends are." Isshin threw the letter on the bed, yanked open the door and walked out.

Ichigo dropped to his bed face first. His heart was racing and he felt like he just stared death in the face. He grabbed the note and unfolded it with shakey hands.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I am writing you this letter to apologize for grimmjows rude behavior the other day in the bar. He did not mean to make upset. I hope you are feeling better. When we first met you at Hueco Meundo, I could tell you were a strong young man. But then we found you moping around in the bar and I knew something was wrong. Ichigo, dont ever feel like there is no happy ending. There always is. You just have to be positive, dont focus on the negative or else you will never get anything, or anyone if life. If you ever need anything. We will always be around. I hope you can forgive us. _

_Your True Friends,_

_Grimmjow and Nel_

_p.s. We will be attending your party_

Ichigo folded up the note and layed down feeling quiet dizzy.

xxxx

Rukia sat in her room rereading Ichigo's letter.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Rukia."

She shoved the letter under her pillow. "Yes Nii-sama?"

"Im going out with Kaien. We are going to buy the Prince a present for his birthday. Would you like to come?"

"No thank you." Rukia replyed.

"Are you sure?" Kaien asked. "Do you know what he will like?"

"No."

She heard their foot steps leave from infront of her room. Then she layed down on her bed and hugged her pillow.


	16. Its My Party

Its My Party...

Today was the day. It was July 15. The mansion was in chaos. People Ichigo had never even seen before were running through his hallways, cooking in his kitchen, mowing his lawn..feeding his rabbits. It was absolutely irratating. He was only allowed in certain parts of his castle at certain parts of the day because the strangers had to set up tables and decorations. He couldnt eat what he wanted because it would spoil his appetite for later. He couldnt even pick his own clothes! He was reminded of why he hated parties in his honor. He sat on his bed trying to fix his cuff links, every time he looked down at them to get started, his mind drifted somewhere else and he was stuck think 'what was I doing?' ...then he would remember and it would be the same cycle again.

He sighed heavily.

"Kuorsaki-kun are you getting dressed?" His fiance called from their bathroom.

"Yes."

"Good! Did you see the decorations the people brought? Paper lanterns are so romantic!" Orihime stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white dress.

Ichigo looked up at her, then back to his cuff link.

"Well..do you like it?"

Ichigo turned back to her again. "Yeah. It looks nice."

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you need some help?"

Ichigo stop fidgeting with the cuff link. "Yes."

Orihime brightened up "I will help you!" She practically pranced over and sat beside him. "Its really easily..but i supposed its a two hand job right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure."

"So are you excited! So many people will come! I was thinking we would walk down the stairs together and out to the balcony where our guest will be waiting...then we can say a few words and annouce the dinner will be held inside, its not like we dont have the space right, then after the dinner we can all go into the yard for champagne and desert." She paused for a minute to crease Ichigos sleeve. "What do you think?"

"It sounds good...did we really have to have so many decorations.."

"Oh yes! To start a grand marrige we need a grand party first."

"Thank you." Ichigo said once Orihime had finished. She smiled back with a blush. "You do look nice.." He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe to look at his coats.

"I think the black one with the cute buttons will look nice."

Ichigo flipped through his coats and pulled out the black one. He looked at it carefully. "Hmm.. nope..it has a snag." He hung it back up. "Maybe I just wont wear a coat..I mean.. Its My Party."

Orihime laughed. "Oh sweetie! Dont be silly!" She walked over to him and picked a random coat. "Wear this one for now. You can always take it off later. When the party is over." She smiled and batted her fake eyelashes.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine." He pulled his coat on, fixed the shoulders and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Are you ready Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime smiled and grabbed his hand. "Everyone is waiting for us outside."

Ichigo nodded and held her hand back. "Lets go."

Together they walked down the stairs and onto the balcony that over looked the guest. Orihime inhaled with a smile.

"Say something please." She whispered.

Ichigo stared down at everyone,faces he didnt even recognize, faces he hadnt seen since he was a boy stared back at him waiting for something to come out of his mouth.

"I would like to thank everyone who has come to celebrate this eventful evening with the household. Thank you all for your time. Dinner will be held inside and after we will all come to the court yard for a drink." He smiled and everyone clapped.

He turned around with Orihime and walked back inside. "Orihime, I will let the guest in, you will seat them."

Orihime smiled. "Okay."

Ichigo walked to the door and pulled them open wide. One by one his guest walked in.

"Hello. Thank you for coming. Thank you for coming. Thank you for coming." So many people walked in and dropped their presents off on the table. "Thank you. Thank you Thank you." He sounded like a broken record.

"Ichigo!" Urahara walked in with his wife Yoruichi. They smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for the invite. We wouldnt miss this for the world."

Ichigo grinned. "Thank you. Im happy you came."

"Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned. "Grimmjow. Nel."

They smiled back. "Thanks for the invite."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks for coming."

He and grimmjow shook hands, and nel stepped in for a hug.

"Ichigo," She whispered in his ear. "Do you want this?" She pulled away and smiled using her eyes she shifted them to the door and back. She smiled again and mouthed. 'Or her' Nel grabbed grimmjows hand and walked off to be seated.

"Hello Prince Ichigo."

His heart melted. "Lady Rukia." He stepped out and hugged her tightly. "You came?"

She nodded. "WE wouldnt miss the future King of Karakura's Birthday." Emphasize on the 'we'.

Standing behind Rukia was The Noble Kuchiki himself. No smile what so ever on his face. Behind him was the baboon Renji carrying a present and right next to him was Kaien Shiba and Miyako.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you all for coming. Please come in and have a seat."

They walked in and ichigo closed the door.

While Ichigo was occupied with the Kuchiki's Grimmjow and Nel took the liberty of switching around some name tags on the table. They smiled to eachother.

xxxx

Everyone was sitting at the table. The kurosaki's had their own table which was also occupied with Orihime. Thanks to Ichigo's true friends, the table right infront of theirs was the Kuchiki party: Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Kaien, Miyako, Grimmjow, and Nel. Ichigo scratched the back of his head wondering how that had happened. The table beside theirs was close friends:Urahara, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Shunsui and Nanao.

Ichigo stood up and tapped the side of his glass.

"I truely want to thank all my family, and friends who are here to celebrate with me." He looked at Rukia. "Thank you for coming." He sat back down and people clapped.

Isshin stood up. "Before we start dinner, I would like to say a few words. Ichigo," He looked at his son. "From the day you were born i worked hard to give you everything and prepare you for what would be yours someday. I could not have asked for a better son. I know these last few weeks have been crazy, but i want you to know I love you. Im proud of you. And I will always support you no matter what." Isshin smiled. "Your mother would be proud of the man you have become."

Ichigo nodded and looked down at his hands feeling his heart strings being tugged at.

Isshin wiped his eyes. "The floor is now open to anyone who wants to speak. Dinner will be served during."

The towns people clapped for their king and waited to see who would speak next.

Ishida stood up from his table and walked to the front of the room. "Hello, I just wanted to say a few words." He pushed his glasses up on his pointy nose. "Me and Ichigo have been best friends since we were children. And eversince we were boys he has always hated parties." The crowd chuckled. "But the fact that he's here now just shows how much he has grown and what he is willing to do to make Other people happy." He looked at Ichigo. "He always does whats right. Whether it be what he wants or not. He will do it for the good of others." Ishida looked into the crowd and looked at Rukia. "He is a good man, a good son, and a good friend." Ishida walked back to his seat and claps sounded.

Karin stood up next. "I just want to say Ichigo is a great brother. We do everything together and he does so much for me and my sister. What Ishida said is true. Ichigo always does whats best for everyone but himself. I always wake up and think..todays the day im going to find out my brother has ran away from home. He just snapped and left because he tired of giving and never receiving.." Karin looked down at her shoes and sniffled. "And everyday I find him in the kitchen helping Yuzu with something..." She looked back at the crowd. "He truely is the best brother...and I just wanted everyone to know that." She sat back down and Yuzu patted her hand and claps began.

Yoruichi stood up. "Ichigo. Everysince you were a boy you have always cared for others. You never forget who your friends are and you always do your best to make those around you feel safe and cared for." She smiled. "Your a remarkable young man, and yes..your mom would be proud. I know we are." Ichigo clapped and mouthed 'Thank you'.

Everyone stopped as the chefs brought in food. But soon the speeches started up again.

Kaien stood up next and the crowd muttered words of the Shiba Clan representer.


	17. And Then There was Silence

And Then There was Silence...

Kaien stood up and smiled. He looked around at the crowd of people he did not know. "Ichigo." Kaien grinned even wider. "The first time I met you, my thoughts were, Damn! He is a handsome young man!" The crowd chuckled. "And that orange ..hahehair! Whats up with that?!" Guest cackled loud and kaien took a breath. "But, I have learned a lot about this young man. In my time of sickness, he was caring enough to bring me some wonderful reading material." The crowd of people awed and Ichigo smiled. "He is a great friend...and i am grateful to have met him." Kaien looked over at Ichigo and winked before taking his seat.

The next person to speak was Byakuya. As he stood, all the chitter chatter stopped. Some folks even gasped when he stood up and looked at Ichigo. The entire room held their breaths.

"Ichigo, I thank you for inviting my clan to your party." Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement. "Your father actually asked me to say a few words in your honor, I had to do a lot of thinking to find something good to say about you." Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Instead of saying a few words to praise you, Im going to tell the people of Karakura Town a story about you." The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. "About ten years ago the Kuchiki Clan and the Kurosaki Clan sat down for a dinner. Little Ichigo had just turned Eight. Queen Masaki asked Ichigo to refill my wine glass. He walked up to me hold his cup of juice and said to me, may I be given the honor to refill your glass? I nodded and watched the young boy try to hold his juice in one hand and pour my wine with his other. Long story short, minus all the anger. He spilled his juice on my white scarf." Laughs were heard and Ichigo covered his face in embarrassment. "He apologized and said 'Please don't hate my dad or mom'. It was rather strange to hear him say such words, when I asked what made him think i would, he replied. 'I dont want my mistakes to hurt them'." Byakuya looked directly at Ichigo. "You clearly love your family and friends, and its obvious you are willing to do anything and everything you can to help them in any way possible. Dont forget about you." Byakuya sat down and took a sip of his wine. Everyone applauded.

Isshin stood up. "Thank you Noble Kuchiki for your kind words. Now we will heard from the guest of honor himself." Isshin patted Ichigo on the back and took a seat beside his son.

Ichigo stood up at looked around at the smiling faces. "Um..Thank you all for your kind words. Um.. I'm sorry I spilled juice on your scarf Byakuya." He smiled then looked down at his plate of food. "Um.. I really want to thank you all for coming..it means a lot to me." Ichigo looked at everyone and bit his lip. "Um.. I didn't really have anything planned out..I was just going to say thanks and sit back down. But uh.. everyone said a lot of nice things...and it really got me thinking." Ichigo looked up and his eyes fixed on nel and grimmjow who were pointing at rukia with their eyes and fingers. Ichigo looked at Rukia who was staring up at him with curiosity. He glanced at his father who was smiling wide and talking to his future daughter-in-law.

Ichigo's heart began to race and he suddenly felt hot in his clothes. He swallowed and looked down again. His mind was racing around a track as several thoughts piled in. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Um..when I was little, my mom would always say one day I would find the perfect wife." Ichigo looked down at Orihime and grabbed her hand. "She said we would be like the black sun and the white moon. We would be meant for each other. She promised this girl would stop the rain in heart." Orihime squeezed Ichigos hand and people awed. "I hope you all can understand that love is a powerful emotion and when you love someone you will do anything to be with them."

Ichigo looked at Orihime then at Rukia. He opened his mouth to continue, but stopped. Is this what he really wanted to do? Was he ready to face the consequences that followed the words that were about to pour from his mouth? He looked at his dad. He didn't want to embarrass him or Rukia.

Ichigo inhaled deep and exhaled to calm his nerves. His hand was shaking but Orihime did not notice. She was caught up in the moment of Ichigos speech.

"That being said...I have say.." He looked at Orihime and placed his other hand over hers. "I can't marry you Orihime." He gently grabbed the ring upon her finger and slid it off. "I'm sorry."

And Then There was Silence. everyone's jaw dropped. Eyes bulged out. No one could believe their ears. The silence made Ichigo want to shit bricks sideways! He wanted someone to say something!

When the ring was completely off Orihimes finger he held it tightly and released her hand. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she turned red. With a shaky hand sh reached out and took one drink to finish her whole wine glass. She stood up with a heaving chest. Her eyes pulled together as she glared at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Orihime." Ichigo said again.

She looked into the towns' people's' eyes. Slowly she reached over and wrapped her hand around Ichigo's wine glass, brought it to her lips and gulped it down. Then she placed the cup down and looked directly at Ichigo.

SLAP!

"How dare you!" She shouted.

SLAP!

"Your not doing this." She said.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders. "I dont love you."

"How dare you make me feel like a fool!" She whispered angrily. "Infront of the whole town!" Her face burned red and her jaw set. She turned around out of his grip to look at Karin who was sitting beside her. She grabbed a cup of water and turned back to Ichigo.

She looked at the water before chucking it into Ichigos face.

Everyone remained silent.

Orihime looked into the crowd before pushing past Ichigo and running out of the room.

Ichigo looked at his father who was red from ear to ear.

"Dad I-"

"Why Ichigo..why would you do that?"

"I can't marry a woman like her. We have nothing in common!" Ichigo cried. "I dont even like her."

Isshin looked at the guest who could obviously hear their conversation.

"A king needs a queen. What are you going to do without one." Isshin said through his teeth.

"I will find one..but it wont be her. You never ask what I want or how I feel! You only do what ou think is best!" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Its fucking insane! How the fuck am I supposed to be 'me' if you make every decision for me?!"

Isshin had no words. He knew his son was right. Isshin looked at his son, he didnt realize how fast he had grown up. He did not need him to make his decisions anymore.

"Dad, I cant marry her."

Isshin nodded. "Then who?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia then back to his dad. Isshin did the same.

"Her?" He whispered.

Ichigo nodded and smiled.

Isshin loved Ichigo. That was his son. His little boy. He mentally kicked himself for acting like an asshole to him the past few weeks. He returned back to Ichigo's hopeful look. He needed to be a father and stand by his son.

"Okay." He said.

Ichigo smiled and released a breath he didnt even realize he was holding in. He looked at Rukia and opened his mouth to speak...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Dun dun dun! Hello my lovelies! Thank you for all your support and reviews! It means so much! I hope you all are liking what i have written :) Please dont be afraid to review, this story is almost over D: but i thank you all for your support:D Love you lots!**


	18. United

United...

Ichigo thought carefully of what he would say next. 'I love you Lady Rukia?' No, that wouldn't work..'Can I have a minute with your sister-in-law Byakuya?' He looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing. Just as he suspected, they were looking at him.

"Son?" Isshin called. "Ichigo."

Ichigo looked over at him with wide eyes. He felt rather odd, he could hear his dad, but he couldn't form any words. His father shook his shoulder and called out again. Ichigo didn't hear anything. His heart was beating hard, he realized he never thought of what to do next. He never thought he would go against his father's wishes in the end. But he did, and he had no plan of what to do next.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo's pale face. She saw fear in his eyes, from her seat she watched his hands tremble.

"Excuse me." Ichigo whispered then he walked around the table and down the hallway.

Rukia stood up ready to follow.

"Rukia."

"Yes Nii-sama?" Every second she was delayed from Ichigo he was getting farther and farther away.

"Where are you going?"

"Prince Ichigo..." She began."

"I will go with her Byakuya." Kaien smiled warmly and Byakuya nodded.

Kaien took a hold of Rukia's hand and tugged. "Come on." Together they ran down the hallway looking for Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked over at Nel. They both stood up and ran after Rukia and Kaien.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled.

Kaien and Rukia stopped, Grimmjow and Nel approached them with serious faces.

"Can I help you?" Kaien asked.

Grimmjow only pushed him aside by the face. "Beat it Shiba." He towered over Rukia and studied her face that had no sign of terror.

"What do you want." Rukia asked not the least bit intimidated.

Nel smiled. "You are alot prettier upclose, agree hun?" Grimmjow nodded.

"Is there something you need?" Kaien asked slightly irritated.

"Rukia, you need to come with us." Nel said in a whispered voice.

"Why?"

"Ichigo looked pretty lost out there, I don't want him to do something stupid like runaway. If you come with us, he wont want to leave."

"He went this way." Rukia grabbed Nel and pulled her down the empty hall. Their high heels clicked and clacked as they hit the tile floor.

"Rukia," Kaien said as he jogged beside her. "I think, now ..would.. be a good time..to tell you.."

Nel looked at Kaien in curiosity.

"I cant marry you."

Rukia stopped. "What?"

Kaien nodded. "Lets face it Rukia. You were never crazy about this arranged marriage thing and who could blame you.. Im-"

"Gay." Grimmjow finished his sentence.

Kaien glared at him. "I'm in love with someone else."

Rukia didn't know if she should act happy or hurt. "Oh."

"You sure you're not gay?" Nel asked.

"Rukia, what can I do to make this up to you?" Kaien asked.

Rukia did not hesitate. "Help me find Ichigo."

He smiled. "Okay."

xxxx

"I don't know what came over him." Isshin said to Byakuya.

"I always knew youre son would do something like this." Byakuya added.

"Me too!" Isshin agreed. "But i always hoped he wouldn't." He took a drink of his wine. "All these people are just waiting."

Byakuya nodded and refilled Isshin's glass. "They just want to see a show."

"Or they was Yuzu's cooking."

"That too."

Isshin settled back into his chair. "Well, what are we going to do while we wait."

Byakuya shrugged. "If this night ends with your bone head son marrying Rukia..." He drifted off and shuttered. He didn't want to think about having to be associated with Isshin the rest of his life.

'What have I done to deserve this Hisana?' Byakuya wondered.

xxxx

"So how does Ichigo know you two?"

"Well, thats a funny story actually." Grimmjow opened up a door and looked in. "That party at Hueco Muendo after he fought with that red-head, we found him. Then another time we found him in a bar.."

Rukia pulled open the door across the hall. "This is useless! This hallway goes on forever!"

"We should split up."

"No!" Kaien cried. "Thats how people end up dead!"

"It will be faster!" Grimmjow argued.

"Thats what they all say right before the killer comes."

"Can I remind you that we are not looking for a killer. We are looking for sweet Ichigo." Nel said.

"We are splitting up."

"No we are not!"

"Why are we even debating this?!" Nel cried.

"Tell him!" Grimmjow argued.

"Why don't we asked Rukia for her opinion?"

"Ru- Where did she go?" Kaien asked.

Grimmjow and Nel looked around. "God dammit! You let this happen!"

Nel scoffed. "Me! You Idiots are the ones arguing!"

"Dont put me in the same category as him!" Kaien argued.

"Yeah!" Grimmjow agreed. "Wait..What!"

"You heard me!"

"Say it again so I can hear you better!" Grimmjow grabbed Kaiens collar and pulled him closer.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Kaien shoved Grimmjow away. "I don't know where you've been!"

"ME!?" Grimmjow roared.

"Shut up Grimmjow!" Nel screamed. "And you too!" They nodded at Nel. "Good. Now we are going to silently look for Rukia."

"Fine."

xxxx

"Prince Ichigo?" Rukia walked down the hallways. "Ichigo?" She pushed open a door that was halfway closed. She walked in. The room was lit up from the moon shining through the window.

"Rukia?"

Her heart stopped and she slowly turned around. Ichigo was sitting in a chair with his tie undone hanging around his neck and his coat laying across his lap.

"Ichigo...What are you doing in here alone?" Rukia asked as she gently closed the door.

"Thinking..."

"About?"

"Where I'm going to runaway to when my dad decides to come beat my ass."

Rukia walked closer and Ichigo sat upright. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why."

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know."

Ichigo nodded. "You should go back to the party."

"Is that what you want me to do?" Rukia asked.

He paused to think before answering. "Yes."

Rukia turned around and grabbed the door handle calling Ichigo's bluff. And just as she expected...

"Wait!" Ichigo stood up fast. "Dont..Dont leave me."

Rukia smiled before turning around to face him. "Okay."

His face lit up and he sat back down. "Now what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"What?"

"Princess Orihime."

"Oh." Ichigo shrugged. "I think I did both of us a favor."

"I don't think she would consider that a favor..."

"I wasnt talking about Orihime."

"Oh."

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia..."

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" He asked.

Rukia sat down beside Ichigo. "Why do you ask?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia's eyes. "I like you a lot, and I don't really know why. Youre obviously gorgeous, but thats not why I like you. There's something special about you...I just don't know what it is." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I was just wondering if you feel the same way I do."

"Ichigo.."

"Hmm?"

Rukia didn't know what she wanted to say. She only want to hear his tired voice speak.

"What is the punishment for abducting a Nobleman's sister-in-law?" He asked.

"I don't know..death?"

"I see..."

"How come?"

"Well..the way I see it is..be murdered by my dad when he realizes what he let me do..or kidnapp a beautiful girl and start a new life somewhere else."

Rukia laughed. "You can't kidnap me."

"Why not?...I want you. I want you so much I wish I could take you and put you in a room where i can spend the rest of my life admiring your beauty."

Rukia laughed again.

"Why do you laugh?"

"If you supposibly want me so much...why arent we together?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Thats a good question."

xxxx

"Thank you all for coming. Thank you. Thank you." Isshin finally pushed the last bit of guest out the door. "Jeesh.."

Byakuya sat at his table. "They have been gone a long time."

Isshin sat down. "Care for a drink?"

"Please."

"Would it really be that bad if Ichigo and Rukia did marry?" Isshin asked.

"Stop it."

"No really..im being serious, lets think about this for a minute."

"No."

"Okay, I'll think about it..outloud."

"No."

"So, Ichigo and Rukia get married. Our kingdoms can come together."

"It wont happen."

"Are you sure? Cause..I know Ichigo really likes Rukia."

"She is a noble and he is..."

"What?"

"No." Byakuya crossed his arms.

"What if.."

"No."

"What would Hisana want Rukia to do?" Byakuya looked at Isshin. "Wouldnt she want Rukia to be happy. If she married Ichigo, you would not have to worry about some spoiled rich prick using her to get inheritance. I can guarantee he will not treat her wrongly. And...you get authority over him..even if he is the king. You raised Rukia.. youre like her father. He needs your approval before he can marry her."

"Your point?"

"You can give him shit for the rest of his life." Isshin smiled.

"What else."

"You have the right to criticise him when he does something stupid."

Byakuya nodded. "Keep going."

"If he ever hurts Rukia, you have my full permission to 'talk' some sense into him."

"I see." Byakuya grinned slightly. "Go on."

"You can drop by unannounced and stay as long as you please."

Byakuya nodded.

"And.. He will make Rukia happy. I can promise you he will take good care of her."

Byakuya looked at Isshin. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Their marriage can benefit me, I'm on board." Byakuya said.

"Perfect."

xxxx

"I cant believe you lost her!"

"You know what!" Grimmjow yelled. "Its done! She's gone! Lets just focus on the present and stop bringing up the past!"

"I still don't understand how this happened."

"Oh my god! Can you shut the fuck up!" Nel asked. "God!"

Grimmjow fianlly stopped. "I'm going back. This is bullshit! We looked through like 40 doors!" He squeezed his hands at his sides. "How is the mansion even this big?!"

"We are not leaving until we find Ichigo!"

"He's probably lost! What are the chances that Rukia actually found him?" Grimmjow cried.

"Very small." Kaien answered.

"See! Thank you."

"Shut up Grimmjow!"

"You shut up Nel!"

"Dont you dare tell me what to do!"

"Oh yeah! I just did!"

"Guys.."

"Say it one more time and you're walking home!" Nel screamed.

"Shut.."

"Guys.."

"Up.."

"YOU LITTLE-

"GUYS!"

"WHAT KAIEN!"

"Come here.." Nel and Grimmjow walked over to Kaien. "This door is the only one that is locked.

"So?"

"So why is it locked..."

"Why are you asking us?" Nel asked.

"Look...we know Ichigo came this way, we know Rukia did too... now I would be they are in here."

Grimmjow and Nel exchanged a look. "It is possible."

"Should I kick the door in?" Grimmjow asked.

"No...lets just listen."

xxxx

Ichigo pulled Rukia closer into their kiss. Her hands pulled at his hair.

"Rukia."

"Hm?"

"Marry me."

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

Rukia pulled away to catch her breath. "Yes."

Ichigo couldnt help but smile and pull her in for another kiss.

"Rukia."

"Hm?"

Ichigo was to overwhelmed with the kiss to even say anything. His hand slid down her shoulder to her arm then he to her hand. He brought it up and gently kissed the top.

"I have something for you."

"You do?"

Ichigo nodded. "This." He reach into his pocket and pulled out his mothers' ring.

Rukia looked at it. "Its beautiful."

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia." He slowly dropped to one knee. "Will you complete my life and marry me?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes!"

Ichigo smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Ichigo.."

"Hm?"

"I like you too."

Ichigo stood up and pulled Rukia with him. "So...kidnapping is still a no?"

Rukia smiled. "What do we do now?"

"Well...we can stay in here and kiss more." Ichigo grinned.

"How about we go face your father."

"Or we can do that." Ichigo walked over to the door and unlocked it. "So..does this mean you will be living in my room?"

Rukia chuckled. "Um..yes. We will share the same room."

"You can live in my closet."

"You can sleep on the couch."

Ichigo paused. "Okay im sorry."

Rukia held Ichigo's hand tightly and he pulled open the door.

"HEY!"

Kaien, Grimmjow and Nel fell in.

"Ichigo!" Nel cried.

"I was right!" Kaien said proudly.

Grimmjow pushed himself off the floor. "It's about time we found you guys... what is this?" He pointed at their locked hands.

Ichigo turned to kaien "Kaien, I'm sorry..but..I cant let you marry Rukia. I love her..and we are going to get married."

"Wow." Kaien said. "You know..Ichigo.."

"I know its a lot for you to take in. If you need to say anything, go ahead."

"I never would have thought.. you of all people."

"I'm sorry."

"I never thought you'd be the one to snatch her away from me."

"Again I'm sorry."

"I mean, it never even occurred to me that you were straight."

"I know." Ichigo stopped. "Wait..wait what!?"

Grimmjow and Nel burst out laughing.

"Yeah."

"You..you thought I was gay?!" Ichigo cried.

"Well..yeah."

Rukia covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What made you think I was gay?!"

"Well... You brought Byakuya flowers. You brought me a book when I was sick. Your hair.."

"What about my hair!?"

"It just never crossed my mind that you would be straight."

Ichigo was red. He slowly looked over at Grimmjow and Nel who were still laughing. "But.. how?!"

Kaien shrugged. "Dont worry about Handsome."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "How?!"

She smiled. "Drop it."

"So.." Nel wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh my god..hehe.." She took a deep breath and smiled. "So is this official? Like.. you guys are together?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good..so can we go back and have some cake?"

xxxx

"You can make Ichigo your bitch!"

Byakuya smiled. "Yeah..he is a little bitch."

"Hell yeah he is!" Isshin agreed. "Now, if they walked into this room hand in hand declaring they were going to get married, what would you do?"

"Say okay."

"Why?"

"It could potentially benefit me in the long run."

"And?"

"And I want to make the rest of Ichigo's life a living hell."

"Here Here!" Isshin and Byakuya tapped glasses and downed their wine.

"It wont be all bad." Byakuya said. "Ichigo is a good son."

Isshin nodded. "Thanks."

"Dad!" Ichigo called as he walked out of the hallway. "Dad!" He and Rukia ran to Isshin and Byakuya. "I have something to say." He took a deep breath. "I love Rukia and I'm going to marry her. Right now."

Isshin looked at Byakuya and winked. "And uh, did you ask Byakuya for his condolences?"

"...no.."

"Dont you think you should?"

"Yes sir.." Ichigo turned to Byakuya. "Byakuya, I love Rukia. I will do anything for her and with your permission, I ask if I can marry her."

"Okay."

"Why not! Wait... Did you say..okay?"

"Yes."

"You are going to have me killed aren't you?"

Byakuya stood up. "No. I think you would make a suitable husband for Rukia. I know you can provide her with everything and anything she needs and asks for."

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you." He grabbed Byakuyas hand. "Thank you."

"Just so you know. If you hurt her, you will be castrated."

Ichigo's smiled disappeared. "Yes sir."

"Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal sir."

"Excellent."

Ichigo turned to Rukia and smiled. "We need to call Urahara.."

"Im up here Ichigo!" Urahara's voice echoed throughout the room.

Everyone turned their attention to the top of the stairs where Urahara and Yoruichi sat with Rangiku and Toshiro. The held up empty glasses of champagne. He chuckled when his wife took his hat.

"I shall preform the ceremony!" Urahara stood up and tried climbing over the banister.

"NO!" Ichigo and Rukia cried!

"Hm?"

"Take the stairs for gods sake!"

Urahara. "If you insist."

Ichigo covered his face. "I'll be right back." He ran upstairs to his room and threw open his wardrobe. He stripped himself of his current clothes and redressed then came running back down the stairs. He would not marry Rukia in clothes that his ex fiance picked out.

"Okay. I'm ready."

They walked outside into the garden. Ichigo stood beside Rukia as Urahara gathered himself together. He cleared his throat.

"I assume you have vows of your own?"

"Umm..I can make some up." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Urahara smiled. "Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here on this night to celebrate and witness Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki in holy matrimony. The couple with present their own vows."

"Ichigo,I promise to always love you, I vow to care for you in sickness and in health. I promise to always be your one and only...to stand by you in good times and bad. I promise to be the best wife and queen for you. I love you Ichigo. For forever and always."

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia, I love you with all my heart. I promise to always care for you. Protect you. Provide for you. And Love you. I promise to be the best husband and king I can be for you. I promise to give you whatever you want in life. I vow we be forever United by kingdom, family and love."

"You may exchange rin-...oh..its already been done. Well, by the power vested in my, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Future king and queen of karakura town. You may kiss the bride."

Ichigo pulled Rukia in for a kiss and their small audience awed.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah dad?"

Isshin hugged his son. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand. "Will you all join us for dinner inside?"

Everyone started for the door except for Kaien and Miyako.

"Hey.. Urahara."

"Hm?"

"You think you can help me out?" He smiled at Miyako.

Urahara nodded. "Ofcourse."

Isshin patted Byakuya on the back. "Dont worry, give them the rest of tonight. Tomorrow you can start a new life of ruining my son's life."

"I'm looking forward to it." He chuckled softly.

Ichigo walked Rukia over to her seat and sat her down.

"Ichigo."

"Yes."

"Where is Renji?"

"I don't know." They looked around but he was gone.

"Nii-sama...Have you seen Renji?"

Byakuya nodded. "Ah yes, I sent him home."

"Why?"

Byakuya smiled. "I told him he could live in the Mansion."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, Ichigo has agreed to give me my own room here."

"I did?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya nodded. "You're not calling me a liar Ichigo. Are you? Good husbands don't lie to their wife."

Ichigo caught on and glared. "Ofcourse not. I simply forgot."

"I will be moving in tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!" Ichigo cried.

"Is their a problem Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo looked at his father. But Isshin quickly looked away. "No...The sooner the better."

Byakuya raised a glass. "To Ichigo and Rukia. May their love last forever." He grinned wickedly at Ichigo. Ruining Ichigo's life was going to be the highlight of his days. Underneath the table Isshin high-fived Byakuya.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "I love you Rukia."

"I love you too Ichigo."

...The End...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovelies! Well this chapter was super long! I want to thank everyone who stood by my side in writing this. I apologize for all those last night updates, delayed updates, and long-awaited updates! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Allow me to tell you the back round of how this story came to be. Believe it or not, this idea actually came to me in a dream! :o It wasnt as long of course! But yeah:D and If you were wondering why a bit of naruto was in there, it's because sometimes i would fall asleep thinking about what to right next and for some odd reason dreams of naruto who inspire me to write my next chapter :D so there's that.. anyway! I love you all! :') Thank you for your support! Please review and check out my current story, 'The Pool Boy' Ichiruki of course:) Thank you and bai bai -Daisy<strong>


End file.
